Mas Que Amigos
by Maid-Takumi-Joss
Summary: Trunks y Pan son los mejores amigos del mundo asta que el peor enemigo de Trunks los separa y ase que Pan odie a Trunks Pasan los años y el Dr.Brief fallece, el Testamento del Dr.Brief dice "Trunks y Pan deven casarse un año entero y vivir juntos" esta es la oportunidad para Trunks reconciliarse con Pan, pero Pan querra casarse con el? que pasara si se casan... y viven juntos.?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (aun que en verdad me gustarían que si! ) les pertenece al gran Akira Toriyama que admiro mucho … **

**_N/A:_****_ Abran Nuevos Personajes…. _**

* * *

Más Que Amigos

BY: Maid Takumi Joss

Capitulo 1

* * *

Orange Star Hight School.

Trunks y Goten estaban en clases, "estudiando".

-¿Trunks? ¿Y, con quien vas a ir al baile? – pregunto Goten, a su mejor amigo que estaba a lado de el.

-hm... Pues la verdad no se… - respondió Trunks, abriendo su libro para copiar en el pizarrón.

– ¿no sabes? – Pregunto Goten.

– pues no se... Muchas me preguntan si quiero ir con ellas al baile, pero es que todas están un poco locas… - respondió Trunks, mientras escribía.

-si locas por ti – ríe Goten.

– Si lo que sea… - rodo los ojos - pero es que me preguntan tantas cosas ¡y no dejan de hablar parecen cotorros! (-_-) – exclamo.

-Oh… si eso es verdad preguntan tantas tonterías… ¿Y, como que te preguntan?- pregunto el pelinegro curioso.

– me preguntan que hago en mis tiempos libres, si me voy a casar, si tengo novia, cuantas novias eh tenido, que tipo de chicas me gusta etc. – explico el peli lila.

- wow… tanto a si – ríe Goten.

– si ya no las soporto mas – se quejo el peli lila.

- ¿Y, tu con quien vas a ir? – ahora Pregunto el peli lila a Goten.

– voy a ir con Mironi – decía Goten algo emocionado.

- la capitana de las porristas.

- si tu crees – sonríe.

- Wow… enserio me sorprendes amigo – sonrió a su mejor amigo.

- si creo que es la más guapa de toda la escuela – presumió el pelinegro.

- no exageres Goten – rio el peli lila.

- bueno, bueno – rio Goten. En eso le dan a Goten un papelito – ¿Para mi? – pregunto el pelinegro.

– Dáselo a Trunks – susurro la rubia de ojos verdes.

– ah ok… (¬¬) – Goten le da el papelito a Trunks.

Trunks abre el papelito y lo lee, "Trunks quieres ir al baile Conmigo?" decía escrito.

Trunks le pregunta a su amigo – quien te lo dio?.

- Mei – responde Goten.

Trunks la mira y, Mei la rubia de ojos verdes le sonríe coquetamente a Trunks.

Trunks escribe "No lo siento "Y, se lo da a su amigo para que se lo de a Mei.

Mei al ver el papelito suspira y se enoja – grrrrrrr…... – gruño Mei mirando a Trunks.

En eso mas papelitos le dan a Trunks, los papelitos preguntaban si iba a ir al baile, en eso Trunks se enfurece, pues son como 14 papelitos (¬¬).

– Amigo ¡mira cuantos papelitos tienes! – ríe Goten.

– (¬¬" que molestia – bufo Trunks molesto, tenia muchos papelitos.

La clase Termina y todos se levantan para salir en eso un grupo de chicas lo detienen a Trunks.

– ¡PARA TRUNKS! – grita una peli azul enojada.

– ¡AUN NO EH MOS RECIBIDO TU RESPUESTA! – grita una pelirroja enojada.

- ¿CON QUIEN IRAS AL BAILE? – preguntaron todas con una mirada asesina, Trunks con la cara pálida y una gota de sudor.

– vamos chicas no se enojen – Goten tratando de que se tranquilicen las chicas.

– ¡TU CALLATE GOTEN NO TE METAS! – todas con una cara asesina y con las manos cruzadas esperando la respuesta de Trunks.

– ejejejejeje ^_^ - Goten ríe nervioso con una gota de sudor, las chicas realmente estaban enojadas.

– ¿CON QUIEN IRAS TRUNKS!? – Preguntaron otra vez las chicas.

– ¡NO IRE CON NINGUNA DE USTEDES A SI QUE YA NO MOLESTEN! – Grito Trunks enojado.– vámonos Goten, tengo mucha hambre – murmuro Trunks ignorando las chicas enojonas.

- si yo igual – los dos se van de ahí y todas empiezan a llorar por ser rechazadas por Trunks Briefs.

– tampoco nos tenia que gritar – decían las chicas tristes por el rechazo de Trunks.

-Casi me da un infarto – exclamo Goten.

– y yo casi me muero - contesto Trunks, los dos ríen.

Los dos se sientan a comer con sus amigos y empiezan a charlar sobre el "Baile".

-Wow vas a ir con Mironi – Dice uno de lentes con ojos azules y pelinegro.

– si a si es – responde Goten presumiendo.

– con la capitana de las porristas ¡tiene un cuerpazo¡ - decía un rubio.

- si lo se – Goten presumiendo.

– ¡es muy guapa! – dice uno de pelo azul oscuro.

– y es la mas guapa de toda la escuela – dice uno de peli café.

– ya escuchaste Trunks… es la mas guapa de la escuela – decía Goten a su mejor amigo.

- que exagerados son todos – dice Trunks bebiendo su jugo de naranja.

– Pero es la más guapa – dice uno de pelo verde.

– ¡soy afortunado! – Dice Goten emocionado.

– si la verdad si – dice el de lentes con ojos azules y pelinegro.

-¿tu le dijiste si quiere ir al baile contigo? – Pregunto el de pelo azul oscuro.

– claro yo le dije y me dijo que si - respondió Goten presumiendo.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir amigos – dice Trunks levantándose.

– ¿Y adonde vas? – preguntaron todos.

– voy a dejar un libro en la biblioteca – respondió Trunks.

- okey – todos responden.

Trunks se retira de ahí llega a la biblioteca y deja su libro y va en busca de otro libro.

– Hola Trunks.

Trunks voltea y mira a una chica de peli azul largo y oscuro de ojos azules oscuros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Thaii Lee – sonríe Trunks.

-¿que ases aquí? – Pregunto Thaii Lee a Trunks.

– Buscando un libro de ingles – respondió Trunks.

- ah...

Trunks sigue buscando un libro.

– ¿cual libro buscas? – pregunta Thaii Lee.

– hm… uno de química – responde Trunks, mientras buscaba el libro.

– ¡ah ja! – Dice Thaii Lee agarrando un Libro – te recomiendo este libro – dice Thaii Lee sonriendo.

– Gracias Thaii – Trunks agarra el libro.

Trunks sale de la biblioteca y empieza a caminar, cuando de repente aparece un grupo de chicas con sus manos cruzadas.

– ¡Trunks¡ - grita una pelirroja.

– ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? – preguntaron todas, Trunks con una gota de sudor.

– eh… - Trunks corre de ellas, escondiéndose en un callejón, Trunks se sienta y respira profundo.

– demonios asta cuando me dejaran en paz – murmura Trunks enojado.

– Hasta que tengas pareja – respondió una chica.

Trunks alza la mirada – ¿Thaii Lee?

Thaii Lee sonríe y, se sienta a lado de el – ¿que ases aquí...? – pregunto Trunks.

– Aquí vengo cuando quiero estar total mente sola – respondió Thaii Lee.

– ¿Y, no deberías estar con Light? – pregunto Trunks curioso.

Light… Yagami… - murmura, Thaii Lee se pone triste.

– ¿que tienes Thaii? – pregunto Trunks, mirándola.–¿ por que esa cara triste?

– hm… Light y yo terminamos – respondió Thaii Lee.

– oh…

- si… - susurro.

- ¿pero que no te ibas a casar con el, después de graduarse? – pregunto el peli lila.

-si… nos íbamos a casar… - respondió triste.

– ¿pero por que terminaron? – pregunto Trunks.

- me fue infiel – respondió Thaii Lee con dificultad.

– ¿te fue infiel? – Trunks sorprendido.

– si, me engaño con esa Rimi – dijo con rabia.

- ¡con Rimi! – Trunks atónito.

- Si, tú crees – exclamo Thaii.

- no me la creo... estoy algo sorprendido – Trunks atónito.

-yo igual... Cuando lo descubrí no lo pude creer – suspiro Thaii.

- La ex de Goten… bueno escuche rumores que Rimi es una cualquiera y una quita novios…

- lo se – Thaii Lee triste.

– Ya no te pongas triste Thaii, abra otro chico que te valore y te sea fiel – Trunks trataba de animar a Thaii.

- si lo se y tengo mucha Fe – contesto Thaii.

- ¿entonces eso significa que tu no iras al baile? – Pregunto Trunks.

– no iré al baile – contesto desanimada.

-hm... ¿Light va ir?

- Si

– ¿es por eso que no quieres ir?

– si es por eso... Me sentiré mal si veo Light con Rimi.

-hm… ¿Y, si vas conmigo? – pregunto el peli lila.

- ¿contigo? – susurro.

-si, vamos los dos juntos, será divertido todo estará bien.

- pero…

- solo ignora a Light y, Rimi, ignóralos, Light no vale la pena – Trunks tratando de animar a Thaii.

– Pero no puedo ir contigo Trunks… - Thaii mira al peli lila.

-¿porque? – pregunto Trunks.

-hm… mira te explico… cuando estaba con Light me contaba todas sus cosas…

- ¿y...?

– Y, bueno te odia tanto que si me junto contigo definitiva mente Light jamás me querrá ver – decía algo preocupada.

- ¿que? – frunció una ceja.

- Y, no quiero que eso pase…

– ¡que! Ósea que tu ¿quieres volver con el?

– si... jejeje – ríe nerviosa.

– Thaii, ¿tu quieres regresar con el a pesar de todo lo que te hiso? – pregunto algo molesto.

- Si... Bueno no se… es que aun lo amo…

- Thaii… Light no te merece si el te a engañado una vez, lo hará otra vez, ¿para que volver con ese imbécil? Ahí muchos chicos no nada mas el… ya déjalo y olvídalo – decía el peli lila a Thaii.

Thaii Lee se ríe al escuchar lo que Trunks le dice.

– ¿de que ríes Thaii? – Trunks confundido.

-es que no esperaba que me digas eso… y bueno ya todos sabemos que tu... eres un... mujeriego – Thaii Lee ríe, no se esperaba que Trunks le dijera esas cosas.

– eso no es cierto yo no soy mujeriego – se defendió Trunks.

- ¿entonces por que sales con muchas chicas? – preguntaba Thaii, aun riendo.

- son mis amigas (¬¬" ¿…por que todo el mundo me nombra mujeriego…? jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de las mujeres – exclamo el peli lila.

- si claro… - Thaii rodo los ojos.

- hm…

- bueno… la verdad es que si tienes razón… ay mucho que conocer no nada mas el... – Thaii sonríe. – wow Trunks eres de lo mejor! En verdad gracias por tus palabras.

Trunks sonríe.

– si quiero ir contigo al baile pero con una condición.

- ¿que condición?

– que me presentes a tus amigos – se sonrojo.

- aaaaaah – la miro divertida.

- quiero conocer mas chicos para olvidar al idiota de Light – explico Thaii.

- ¡claro! Con mucho gusta Thail Lee – sonríe Trunks.

Los Dos caminan hacia su salón.

– ah…. sabes un amigo mío de estados unidos vendrá.

– ¿enserio?

– si ¡te lo presentare te va caer muy bien!

– ¡oh que bien! – Thaii emocionada.

- ¿sabes hablar muy bien el ingles?

– ¡si¡ - Thaii Lee giña un ojo con una media sonrisa.

– bueno Thaii nos vemos al rato.

– Okey Trunks – Thaii Lee sonríe.

– ah Thaii antes que se me olvide ¿quieres ir conmigo a comer? – pregunto el peli lila.

- oh... Claro ¡por supuesto que si! – contesto Thaii.

- bueno nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela okey – exclamo Trunks.

- okey – contesto ella.

- ¿Trunks?

- ¿si?

Thaii Lee va y lo abrasa fuete mente – ¡muchas gracias Trunks en verdad!

Trunks la abrasa también y se sueltan – gracias a ti Thaii, por ir conmigo al baile.

– no es nada.

Los dos se van a su salón.

La escuela Termina y Trunks y Thaii Lee van al restaurante.

**En el Restaurante 4:27 pm**

-MM.… que rica comida – decía Thaii, mientras comía un bocadillo.

– si esta muy buena ¿verdad? – Trunks comía un bocadillo.

En eso entra Light y Rimi.

–¿Light?

– ¿que Rimi? – contesta Light de malas.

- ¿que no es esa Thaii Lee y Trunks? – pregunta Rimi señalándolos.

– Thaii y Trunks… – murmuro Light al verlos muy divertidos se enfurece "¿que hace ella con el!?" se preguntaba en mente Light.

Light y Rimi se sientan y piden algo de comer.

–¿que diablos ase ella con el? – murmuro Light.

- pues yo se por que...

- ¿que sabes? – frunció una ceja Light.

- unas de mis amigas me dijeron que los vieron los dos abrasados – decía Rimi.

- ¡que! – exclamo, estaba enojado.

- Si... Creo que son novios.

- ¿crees? – frunció una ceja.

- Son novios – confirmo.

- hm… - pensaba Light.

- no te pongas a si Light me tienes a mi – Rimi le da un apasionado beso a Light.

-¿Trunks que tanto miras atrás? – pregunto, Thaii volteando hacia donde Trunks esta mirando,

- ¡No! espera no… voltees…. – era demasiado tarde, Thaii voltio y mira a su ex besándose con Rimi, Thaii se pone triste.

– Thaii… - susurro Trunks.

Thaii lee, suspira y sonríe – estoy bien Trunks no te preocupes... tendré que acostumbrarme.

Trunks medio sonríe.

Mientras tanto…

En eso suena el celular de Light – un momento… Tengo que contestar – Light se para y sale a fuera para atender la llamada y, Rimi aprovecha para molestar ah Thaii y Trunks.

-Hola Thaii – decía Rimi irónicamente.– Hola Trunks – Rimi se sienta con ellos.

– ¿que ases tu aquí? – pregunta Thaii enojada.

– solo quería saludarlos ¿que tiene de malo eso? – decía Rim irónicamente,

- Rimi por favor vete – exclamo enojado Trunks.

– todos dicen que son novios... ¿Es cierto eso? – pregunto Rimi.

- ¡que! – exclamo Thaii.

– No lo nieguen – decía Rimi.

- y a ti ¿que te importa si somos o no somos novios? – Trunks molesto.

-me importa mucho Trunks, solo quiero saber para estar tranquila… para que Light definitivamente jamás te hable nunca Thaii – decía la peli verde.– para que solo sea mío ¡mío nada más!

Thaii Lee al escuchar eso se enfurece.

– ¡SI! Si, somos novios y lárgate de aquí ¡Rimi! - mintió Trunks enojado.

Rimi ríe y Thaii Lee abre un poco más sus ojos.

– ah… ¡bueno ahora estoy satisfecha! – Rimi sonríe contenta.

– bueno solo te recuerdo Thaii, - Rimi mira a Thaii - tu sabes bien cuanto Light odia a Trunks… y saber que su ex anda con Trunks... no le va caer nada bien... no solo a Trunks odiara… a ti también te odiara Thaii Lee… jamás querrá saber de ti ni hablar te ti - Rimi se levanta de su asiento y muy sonriente – oh... Que lastima Thaii – suspira Rimi – Te vieras aguantado Thaii… Light pensaba volver contigo… - Rimi ríe y se va asentarse a su mesa, muy victoriosa.

-No le hagas caso Thaii – decía Trunks a Thaii.

- pensaba volver conmigo... – susurro Thaii.

- ahí vamos Thaii no creas en sus palabras…

- pero…

- Thaii vamos ya no te pongas a si ánimos.

- gracias Trunks… no era necesario que le dijeras a Rimi, que somos novios.

– no es nada es solo para que ya no moleste mas.

-ahora si me odiara Light y no querrá hablarme.

– pues mejor ¿no lo crees?

– hm... Si... – no estaba convencida.

- tu sabes ¿por que Light me odia tanto? – pregunto el peli lila.

- claro que lo se – rio un poco - los dos se odian por que el abuelo de Light quiere Cooperación Capsula por que les pertenece, según el.

- eso no es cierto no les pertenece – Trunks un poco molesto.

-lo se – sonrió Thaii.

- Cooperación Capsula es de mi Abuelo no son de ellos nunca lo fue.

-si lo se.

- es por eso que no nos llevamos nada bien – decía el peli lila.

- se llevan muy mal ¿verdad?

- si…

-Light es una mala persona… lo conozco muy bien… tiene mucho odio a ti… - decía Thaii a Trunks.

- yo no lo odio tanto... pero lo que te hiso no fue nada justo ahora lo odio demasiado – decía Trunks.

**3 minutos Después…**

Los dos se reían.

– ah… ya que me acorde ¿quieres ir a la gran fiesta de Cooperación Capsula? – pregunto Trunks.

- ah... no creo ir Trunks.

– ¿por que Light va estar ahí?

– no es eso.

- ¿entonces?

– después de la graduación me iré a estudiar al extranjero.

– Wooooow ¿enserio?

– si quiero estudiar ahí...

– ah... ¿Entonces iras a la universidad en el extranjero? – Trunks sonríe.

– si a si es – sonríe Thaii Lee. –ah ¿te puedo ser una pregunta Trunks?

– si claro.

-las 3 veces que fui a la fiesta de Cooperación Capsula una niña siempre te acompaña ¿quien es ella?

– ah te refieres a Pan.

– a ya me acorde si a si se llama ella, Pan Son.

– ¿ella que?

– ella es tu… ¿novia?

Trunks se ríe – no como crees.

-¿no lo es?

–¡no! – medio se sonrojo Trunks.

- ¿Entonces…?

- ella es mi mejor amiga, Thaii – explico Trunks.

- ¡ah¡

- si… todos me preguntan lo mismo pero no ella es mi mejor amiga – ríe Trunks.

-ah … es que siempre la llevas contigo y en las revistas ella a veces aparece contigo a donde sea que vas .. Ella aparece mucho contigo.

– si… ella siempre viene conmigo siempre la llevo a pasear donde sea.

– que bonito.

– si… Pan Son es mi mejor amiga.. Y no es mi novia como crees Thaii Lee ella tiene 13 años soy mayor que ella.

– la edad no importa Trunks…

– si lo se…

– se ve que la quieres mucho.

– si... demasiado igual que mi hermana Bra, nada mas que Bra sale mucho con sus amigas, amigos y, casi no la llevo conmigo.

Light se sienta en su asiento y Rimi sonríe.

– ¿mi amor quien era? – pregunto Rimi curiosa.

-era mi padre – contesto Light de mala gana.

-¿y que quería? – pregunto Rimi.

-eso a ti que te importa – contesto Light enojado.

-ahí… amor… no te enojes – sonrió Rimi.

-¿Ya terminaste de comer? – pregunto Light.

-¡Ya!

-okey… ya vámonos

-okey – sonríe Rimi, los dos se marchan del Restaurante.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N/A: Konichiwa Lectores.**

**Los Nuevos Personajes…**

**Minori:** es una chica de pelo corto y tiene un fleco. Su pelo es rosa y sus ojos igual es la capitana de Porristas y tiene un cuerpazo espectacular! (me la imagino de la serie Toradora – Mironi ^^) tiene un carácter divertido siempre alegre y le gusta el deporte no nada mas es la capitana de Porristas es la Capitana de Base Ball su altura es 1.60 m piel media bronceada

**Thaii Lee:** es una chica alta mide 1.65 pelo azul medio oscuro ojos azules medio oscuros y grandes piel clara (me la imagino como la de la serie Toradora – Amii la modelo) es dulce buena onda guapa ¡es hora la amiga de Trunks

**Light Yagami:** (es de la serie Death Note :3) El enemigo de Trunks Brief :O es alto mide 1.86 m. tiene pelo castaño ojos cafés medio rojos a la vez y tiene cuerpo bien formado no están musculoso pero es fuerte igual que Trunks y Goten tiene un carácter muy frio … y es malo (-_-) ara todo lo posible para destrozar a Trunks Brief ¡ pero es muy guapo :3 tiene mucho pegue su padre es el Dr. Kira es científico y malo :O su abuelo es el enemigo del abuelo de Trunks

**Rimi:** Es una chica de ojos verdes oscuros y de pelo verde claro con pechos enormes bien formados y un cuerpazo (U_U) es mala y les quita los novios de las demás es la mas envidiada de la preparatoria mide 1.65 m y es una zorra resbalosa :P

**Goten:** El peli negro de ojos negros profundos mide 1.86 tiene la piel clara y un carácter amable y divertido el si es mujeriego a tenido muchas novias ( saben que es mujeriego pero no les importa las chavas por que lo quieren! Grgrgrgrgr ) es muy popular en la escuela y muy conocido es el mejor amigo de Trunks Brief desde la infancia tiene un cuerpazo (sssss… )

**Trunks:** El mas guapo de todos! :D la verdad ^_^ el presidente de Cooperación Capsule el aun estudia no quiere dejar los estudios, a si tiene mucho trabajo estudia y después de escuela va atrabajar le encanta su trabajo nunca se queja le encanta inventar cosas nuevas o reparar etc. Cooperación Capsula es su vida y si alguien llegase a quitárselo aria todo lo posible para recuperarlo. Es muy inteligente y mide 1.86 m. tiene un cuerpazo U_U ya saben su abdomen bien marcado con sus músculos: 3 (pero tampoco exagerado… su cuerpo es delgado se le ve sus músculos y su abdomen bien marcado) tiene muchos amig s es muy buena onda peli lila ojos azules claros :3 todos quieren con el ¡ tiene amigas pero con derechos fuuuck! ( -_- se besuquea con muchas grgrgrgrgr! (Es por eso que le dicen Mujeriego pero no... el no a tenido una relación seria con nadie….. aun no… (Mi Trunks no es mujeriego: P)

ARIGATO! POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO (AUN QUE NO SIGNIFICO MUCHO… JEJEJE)

SOY PRINCIPIANTE TENGAN PIEDAD… SORRY SI NO ESCRIBO BIEN (por las comas los puntos etc.) la verdad es que no se tanto español o hablar tan bien… estoy aprendiendo hablar y escribir español **(-_-)** necesito practicar… por que el español también es parte de mi… naci en USA y aprendí hablar bien Ingles ahora que estoy viviendo por un rato en México quiero hablar bien y escribir bien… a ja bueno (¿Y, a mi que me importa si quieres aprender español? xD)

Nos escribimos (leemos) **^_^** (por favor dejen sus** Reviews**)

**ATTE: Maid-Takumi-Joss**


	2. Chapter 2

Más Que Amigos.

Capitulo 2

BY: Maid Takumi Joss

* * *

**Hoy es el día del Baile de Orange Star High School. **

**7:oo pm **

Trunks, Thaii Lee, Goten y Minori, van juntos al baile.

El baile es en el gimnasio, es muy grande, la decoración del baile es como una discoteca, muchos están bailando, platicando, riendo, todos divertidos.

-Thaii – dijo Trunks.

– ¿que paso? – pregunto Thaii.

-¿Thaii vez ese chico que acaba de entrar? – Trunks le enseña a un muchacho, Thaii mira hacia la entrada y Thaii le brillan los ojos al verlo.

– Wow, ¿quien es el Trunks? – pregunto Thaii emocionada.

-El es mi amigo ¡es el que te voy a presentar! – decía Trunks.

-¡¿Qué?! – Thaii Lee abre los ojos como plato.

– El es del extranjero, es el hijo del Director de esta escuela – explico Trunks a Thaii.

- ah… con razón se me hiso conocido... – Thaii miraba al muchacho – Oh… ¡es el hijo del Director! ¡wow! – Thaii Lee sonríe y sus ojos le brillan – está… lindo... – decía ella con la cara de cachorrito.

- ya para de babear y ponte linda – decia Trunks riendo.

- (¬¬" no estoy babeando – Thaii Lee, se acomoda su pelo y vestido (aun que ya estaba perfecta).

– ¿Lista Thaii Lee? – pregunto el peli lila a Thaii.

Thaii Lee sonríe emocionada – ¡No! – decia nerviosa.

-¿Cómo de que no?

- ¡estoy nerviosa! – exclamo.

Trunks lleva a Thaii, hacia su amigo, Thaii empieza a temblar por los nervios.

– ¿Hola Tilo?

- ¿Trunks? – el muchacho voltea y mira a Trunks.

- ¿me recuerdas? – pregunto Trunks sonriente.

- ¡claro! Como no acordarme de ti – exclamo el muchacho alegre.

- ¿como as estado? – pregunto el peli lila a Tilo.

- Muy bien, ¿Y, tu? – pregunto Tilo.

- igual muy bien, ¿Y, que tal en estados unidos? – pregunto el peli lila.

- todo bien – contesto, Tilo es un joven alto igual que Trunks, tiene el pelo negro y ojos verdes claros piel pálida.

– ¡Ah! te presento a mi amiga, ella es Thaii Lee, Thaii Lee el es mi amigo Tilo Wang – el peli lila los presentaba.

- Mucho gusto Tilo Wang – dice Thaii Lee medio sonrojada y apenada.

– El gusto es mío, Thaii Lee – Tilo le sonríe a Thaii.

– ¿eres estudiante aquí? – Pregunto el pelinegro a Thaii.

– Si – contesto ella.

-Bueno aurita vengo – decía Trunks a los dos.

- si – los dos responden.

Trunks se marcha para dejarlos solos, para que se conozcan mas.

Mientras tanto, Thaii y Tilo charlaban.

– ¿Y en cual universidad vas a ir? – Pregunto el pelinegro a Thaii.

– voy a ir a estudiar en el extranjero.

-¿enserio?

- si.

- ¡Wow! que bien... ¿y como se llama la universidad? – pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

-Tecnology Collage – contesto ella.

- ¡Tecnology Collage! – exclamo el.

- Si – sonrió Thaii.

- ¡oh! vaya – sonrió - ¡yo también iré a esa Universidad!

-¿enserio?

- si – sonríe - iré en esa Universidad.

- es muy buena – decía ella.

- si, que lo es – guiño un ojos - ¡que bien! entonces iremos juntos a la Universidad seremos buenos amigos – dijo el pelinegro emocionado.

– perdón por ser tan atrevido Thaii Lee pero ¿tienes novio? – Pregunto el pelinegro sonrojado.

- no... No tengo... Termine ase una semana – se puso un poco triste Thaii.

- oh… que mal… eres muy linda no lo niego... Me caíste muy bien Thaii Lee, ojala que se arrepienta ese ex tuyo… - decía el pelinegro, Thaii lee rie.

– Me gusta como ríes – Tilo ríe con ella.

– bueno Thaii Lee supongo que estarás por aquí ¿verdad? – decía el pelinegro.

- si voy a estar aquí con Trunks – decía ella.

- bueno aurita te alcanzo tengo que arreglar asuntos personales con mi padre – dijo Tilo a Thaii.

- okey nos vemos entonces – decía ella al pelinegro, Tilo se marcha dejando contenta a Thaii.

Trunks al ver Thaii que esta parada, sola, va hacia ella.

– ¿y que tal Thaii? – pregunto Trunks.

– ¡maravilloso...! – Thaii Lee suspira.

–¡Trunks! El va ir en la misma Universidad que ¡yo! – Thaii Lee salta de emoción abrasando a su amigo Trunks.

– ¡que bien! – Trunks sonríe y abrasa a su amiga.

– ¡que feliz estoy! – exclamo alegre Thaii.

- ¡y yo también! ¡y no se por que! – Trunks ríe, y se sueltan los dos.

– ¡gracias Trunks! En verdad – decía ella – te debo una.

- no es nada Thaii, te lo mereces – sonrió el peli lila a Thaii.

- ¡tenemos los mismos gustos! – le contaba al peli lila.

-desde aquí, miraba lo tan divertido que se hablaban, parecían novios – Trunks ríe.

– No bromes.

– Enserio – ríe Trunks.

- hm…

– Nada más faltaba que se abrasaran y se besaran – decía Trunks divertido.

– Ya… Trunks – Thaii Lee se sonroja, por el comentario.

Mientras tanto…

Light, desde lejos estaba viendo a Thaii su ex novia, charlando con su novio "Trunks".

Light estaba celoso, furioso, al ver su ex novia con su enemigo.

-¡Vámonos! – decía Light enojado a Rimi.

– ¿por que? – Preguntaba Rimi.

– ¡por que no quiero estar aquí! – exclamo Light enojado.

- ¿estas celoso verdad?- Rimi cruza sus manos, desde hace rato noto que Light miraba a su ex novia – ¡Light! acepta que esa zorra esta saliendo con Trunks – medio grito Rimi enojada.

- ¡cállate Rimi! – grito Light enojado.

-ya vistes con tus propios ojos, ellos dos son novios, Mira como sus ojos le brillan – se refería a Thaii - mira sus mejillas están rojas ¡por que esta enamorada de Trunks! – exclamo irónicamente Rimi.

- cállate – Light irritado – Rimi… Rimi… Rimi… - Light mira a Rimi – a mi no me importa lo que haga esa maldita (Thaii) solo no quiero estar aquí ni un minuto mas – exclamo – esto es ridículo no se por que vine... – Light no era de esos tipos que les gusta salir a fiestas.

-bueno… nos vamos... – Rimi mira a Light – Pero… quiero pasar la noche contigo en tu casa ¿Si? – decía la peli verde a Light.

- como quieras – hiso un gesto Light.

Light y Rimi se van de la fiesta.

-Thaii Lee, ya van a dar las 10, me tengo que ir temprano – decía el peli lila a Thaii.

- ¿Y, por que? – pregunto Thaii.

- es que todos los viernes, mi amiga Pan, viene a mi casa a ver conmigo películas de Terror – ríe Trunks, todos los viernes Pan iba a quedarse en casa de Trunks, para ver películas de terror.

– ah… okey, entonces también me voy a mi casa – dice Thaii Lee.

– ¡no! Tú no te vas – dice Trunks.

– ¿pero por que? – pregunto confundida.

- por que ya le dije a Tilo que te vas a quedar con el – explico el peli lila.

- ¿que? – susurro Thaii.

- si le dije que vería a Pan y que si me haría el favor de que se quedara acompañarte, y me dijo "claro Trunks ¡con mucho gusto me quedo con Thaii Lee" - sonríe Trunks.

– ¡¿enserio?! – Thaii Lee emocionada.

– entonces te ¿quedas?

– ¡claro que si! – exclamo ella.

- bueno… – en eso viene Tilo -…Tilo bueno los dejo mañana nos vemos Tilo y cuídala eh – decía Trunks – y por tensen bien – decía divertido Trunks, Thaii Lee y Tilo Wang se sonrojan.

– ¡ay Trunks que cosas dices! (¬¬" – decía Thaii Lee sonrojada.

– okey Trunks, que te la pases bien con tu amiga – Tilo ríe.

Trunks se retira.

Trunks: llega a su casa y prende las luces, se quita su chaleco, dobla sus mangas, se despeina el pelo un poco, y desabrocha dos botones de su camisa, se quita la corbata y, camina hacia la sala y, prende las luces.

– que raro... Pan tiene que estar aquí... – decía el peli lila, en eso ve a Pan acostada en el sillón durmiendo como un angelito.

Trunks, se acerca a la pelinegra.

– te que dastes dormida... – susurro Trunks, el peli lila se sienta a lado de ella y la mira como duerme, "oh… se ve… como un angelito durmiendo" decía el peli lila en mente. Trunks pone una sonrisa dulce pensando "¿ahora que hago? ¿la despierto?" se preguntaba en mente, mientras miraba a la pelinegra durmiendo.

Trunks se queda mirando la carita de Pan, y en eso Pan abre los ojos.

– ¡TRUNKS! – Pan se levanta rápidamente del sillón – ¿me estabas viendo dormida? – susurro molesta.

– no yo no...

- que vergüenza… – Pan ríe nerviosa – ¿estaba roncando? – pregunto preocupada la pelinegra.

– No tonta – ríe Trunks.

- hm… – la pelinegra mira feo a Trunks.

- te iba a despertar pero no quise...

– ¿Y, por que no?

– Por que te veías como una bebe durmiendo – se le escapa una risita – ow…. parecías un angelito – ríe Trunks.

– si claro... ¬¬")

– es la primera vez que te que das dormida – Trunks se sienta en el sillón mirando la.

Pan estaba parada mirando al peli lila sentado, en eso mira el reloj que esta en la pared.

-¡SON LAS 10 : 33 de la noche es cuando ya debería estar durmiendo¡ - exclamo la pelinegra - te estuve esperando en el sillón y me quede dormida ¬¬") – cruzo los brazos mirando al peli lila.

Pan siempre se dormía temprano, siempre se dormía antes de que dieran las 10 de la noche.

– Ay lo siento Pan – se disculpo el peli lila - es que cuando salí del Baile avía un montón de chicas alrededor mío – explico el peli lila a Pan.

- ¿enserio? – rio Pan.

- si…

Pan sigue riendo.

-las chicas querían que todavía me quede en el baile – reía Trunks.

Pan sigue riendo.

– y no me dejaban salir – decía el peli lila.

- no te preocupes Trunks – sonrió la pelinegra.

- En verdad Pan lo siento mucho – Trunks disculpándose de nuevo.

– Ya… no te preocupes Trunks, estas perdonado – decía la pelinegra.

- entonces…

- ¿entonces…? – repitió la pelinegra.

- ¿veremos una película?

– ¡claro!

Los dos se acomodan en el sillón y oscurecen todo la sala, ponen la película y comen sus palomitas y su refresco muy emocionados y asustados, (por la película de terror) pasan 15 minutos y Pan se que da dormida.

Trunks sonríe dulcemente al ver a Pan durmiendo en su pierna del peli lila.

– ¿Pan...? – Susurra Trunks, Pan no responde esta completamente dormida "bueno será mejor acostarte en la cama a si estarás cómodamente "decía en mente Trunks, el peli lila la carga y, sube en las escaleras abre la puerta y la cuesta en la cama, la tapa y la mira, Trunks sonríe y le da un tierno beso en la frente de la pelinegra. (Como si fuera su hija)

Trunks cierra la puerta y entra a su habitación.

Al día siguiente…

6: 00 am.

Trunks despierta y se arregla para ir a trabajar en Cooperación Capsula.

Trunks sale de su cuarto y revisa si aun esta la pelinegra durmiendo, Trunks despacito entra al cuarto (donde esta Pan).

– ¡Buenos Días Trunks! – grito la pelinegra, asustando a Trunks.

– ¡Ah! – grito Trunks del susto.

Pan ríe – ¿te asuste?

– si… pfff…. – ríe un poco - me asustaste Pan.

Pan sigue riendo.

– Pensé que estabas durmiendo – decía el peli lila.

Trunks mira a Pan – ¡ya hasta estas arreglada! – exclamo el peli lila, la pelinegra ya estaba arreglada.

-Si – Pan sonríe.

-¿vas a ir conmigo al trabajo? – frunció una ceja.

-por supuesto que si iré contigo ¡Trunks! – Pan cruza las manos sonriéndole – Quiero ayudarte – dijo la pelinegra saliendo de la habitación.

– pero… pero… pero...

– pero nada ¡quiero ir contigo! - Pan baja de las escaleras, Trunks camina detrás de ella.

– pero…

- ¿Pero? ¿Que? – Pan voltea a ver al peli lila.

– pero tu deberías estar en la casa descansando – decía el peli lila.

-hm... – Pan lo mira frunciendo una ceja con sus brazos cruzados.

– hoy es Sábado, Pan no queras ir conmigo a Trabajar te vas aburrir mucho… – explico el peli lila.

Pan voltea y sigue bajando de las escaleras.

– Tienes razón – Pan agarra su abrigo morado oscuro y se lo pone – pero quiero ir contigo – sonríe – no me voy aburrir estando contigo.

Trunks con un media sonrisa – si claro…

En Cooperación Capsula…

-¡Trunks! ¡Estoy aburrida! – Decía Pan, la pelinegra estaba sentada en el piso, con sus pies cruzadas y, sus manos en sus mejillas.

Trunks ríe – yo te dije que deberías estar en casa descansando – le recordó a Pan.

- si pero es igual... – decía Pan, la pelinegra se acuesta en el suelo rendida.

– Pan levántate te estas ensuciando - Pan se levanta, y se sienta en un sillón negro, alado de ella ahí unas revistas y las empieza a leer, en eso tocan la puerta.

– Adelante – exclamo el peli lila.

- ¡Hola! – era Tilo Wang, se veía muy contento.

– Hola Tilo – saludo el peli lila a su amigo - toma asiento por favor.

Pan ignora la presencia de Tilo, esta muy distraída leyendo la revistas.

– ¿y dime que tal ayer? – Pregunta Trunks curioso.

– oh... fue genial – dice Tilo sonriendo - esa chica Thaii me cayo muy bien – decía el pelinegro.

-¿enserio?

– si – contesto - tenemos mucho en común – decía Tilo.

- wow…

– si… y ella va ir a estudiar en el extranjero ¡y vamos a ir en la misma Universidad – exclamo Tilo emocionado.

- ¡Wow! que bien amigo – sonrió el peli lila.

-si…

- ¿y te gusto? – pregunto curioso, casi en un susurro.

- hm... si... Si me gusto es muy bella y me cayo muy bien jajaja podría ser mi futura novia – se sonrojo un poco el pelinegro.

- ah… – Trunks con una cara divertida.

- si jejeje me gustaría... que sea mi novia – confeso el pelinegro.

- entonces, cuando vayan juntos a la Universidad pide le que sea tu novia – decía el peli lila.

- ¿tu crees que yo le haiga gustado a ella? – pregunto el pelinegro.

Trunks ya sabia la respuesta – ¡claro! Que si – dice Trunks.

-okey… le pediré que sea mi novia… y a ver que pasa… - Tilo ríe.

– ¿y tu que ya tienes novia? – Pregunta Tilo.

– hm… pues no jejeje – dice Trunks.

– Pues hasta Estados Unidos eres muy famoso Trunks – ríe Tilo – todos te conocen…

– Enserio… - Trunks era famoso, por ser el presidente de Coperation Capsule unas de las empresas mas famosos del mundo, por los increíbles inventos, era normal que Trunks sea muy famoso en estados unidos.

- si siempre hablan de ti y de tus noviecitas – ríe Tilo - ya sabes los chismes.

– ah cierto – en estados unidos hablaban mucho del peli lila, de sus noviecitas etc.

-Si y apareces mucho en las revistas con varias chicas diferentes… - reia Tilo divertido.

- hm… pero ninguna de ellas es mi novia – explico Trunks.

- si lo se...

- solo son... amigas... jejej – rio nervioso.

- si claro... tu "amiguitas" con cuales te diviertes y te besuqueas – agrego el pelinegro.

- ¡Shhhh! – medio se sonrojo el peli lila.

- ¿Que?

– Es que ay esta Pan – dijo Trunks en voz baja, no quería que Pan escuchara las cosas vergonzosas.

– ah... – Tilo mira a la pelinegra leyendo una revista – Wow…. Ella también siempre aparece contigo a todo lados... es muy famosa en Estados Unidos - decía Tilo mientras miraba a la pelinegra, Pan era famosa también en estados unidos por que era la mejor amiga de Trunks – mucha gente piensa que es tu novia pero todos saben que es tu mejor amiga – reía el pelinegro.

- (¬¬ si... lo se – contesto medio enojadito el peli lila.

- Wow… es muy bella en persona – decía el pelinegro – esa niña cuando crezca tendrá muchos… novios – exclamo.

- ¡SHHH! – Trunks enojado.

- A lo ciento jajaja – ríe nervioso.

- claro que no va tener novios… bueno... No asta los 23 – Tilo con una gota en la frente.

- no bromes, ¡asta los 23! – exclamo.

- lo digo enserio – lo decía en serio.

– hm... – Tilo pensativo.

- es muy chica para tener noviecitos tontos... Ella merece uno que la quiera que le sea fiel que la ame... Y que no la haga sufrir…- explica Trunks.

- hm... si… si es cierto – Trunks tenia razón.

- ella solo tiene 13 añitos es muy chica – agrego Trunks.

- 13 añitos… Wow… ya esta en etapa de tener novios – decía Tilo.

-(¬¬" hm…. – Trunks no le parecía.

- ¿estas celoso? – pregunto el pelinegro.

- No… claro que no… - mentía el peli lila.

-Entonces ¿por que asta los 23?

- solo quiero lo mejor para ella... – contesto el peli lila.

– suenas como un papa Trunks – Tilo ríe.

– jajajaja ¿enserio? – dice Trunks algo sonrojado.

– si jajaja

-ahora se por que mi padre protege mucho a mi hermana – reía Trunks.

- ¿enserio?

– si jaja

– oh... y con tu hermana... También tienes ¿celos?

– claro... Ella es mi hermana

– aaaa… por supuesto Trunks y que hace aquí ¿Pan?

– me vino a "ayudar con el trabajo" – Trunks rie

– jajaj enserio pues al parecer no te esta ayudando

– si ya no quiere ya se aburrió

– pero al parecer esta muy entretenida viendo la revistas

– si jajaja

– ¿y sus padres?

– Sus padres siempre van de viaje los viernes y llegan hoy en la noche – explico el peli lila

-oh… -

-si y, ella se queda conmigo

– ¿y porque no se queda con su tío Goten o con su abuela? o con su ¿abuelo Mr. Satán? – preguntaba el pelinegro a Trunks

- por que Goten siempre va a las fiestas y casi no esta en casa... su abuela, vive muy lejos de aquí, bueno ni tan lejos… pero casi no esta en casa y su abuelo Mr. Satán también se va de viaje – explica Trunks

-ahh ya veo…

– si por eso

– pues que bien que la cuides amigo pero ten cuidado

– ¿cuidado...? – frunció una ceja, mirando a su amigo confundido

- si amigo... Cuando uno cuida mucho a esa persona no la quiere dejar ir después… si sabes a lo que me ¿refiero? –

- jejejej no…

Tilo con una gota en la frente – ay... Trunks, Tarde o temprano lo entenderás… - Tilo se levanta de su asiento – bueno ya me voy Trunks, tengo una cita con Thaii – sus ojos brillan.

Trunks se levanta también – wow ¿enserio?

- ¡si!

- ¿y cuando te vas a Estados Unidos? – pregunto Trunks a Tilo

- Mañana en la mañana – decía el pelinegro

-oh... okey te iré a dejar al aeropuerto – decía el peli lila a Tilo

- si claro que si amigo – sonríe Tilo – ¡Adiós Pan!

Pan mira a Tilo – ¿huh? ¡adiós! – Tilo se va, Pan no tiene idea de quien era – ¿quien era ese? – pregunto Pan a Trunks.

- jajajaja te dice adiós y tu le contestas – reía el peli lila

-(¬¬"

– es mi amigo Tilo Wang el hijo del Director de la preparatoria donde yo voy

– ¿enserio?

– si

– wow es muy guapo jejejeje

– (¬¬" okey… - "tiene 13 años y… ya le están gustando a los hombres… ya esta en etapa de tener noviecitos… hm… no se si poner me contento…" pensó

- ¿y va contigo en la escuela? – pregunto ella.

- no… el va pero en Estados Unidos…

- Oh…

– si

– ¿pero por que tan lejos? si en la preparatoria donde vas tu es muy privada y muy buena la mejores escuelas de Japón

– cierto… pero el prefiere ir a Estados Unidos

- ¿pero por que?

- por que su mama vive a ya

– ah… - Pan sonríe y, empieza a leer las revistas.

- que tanto mirabas en las ¿revistas? – el peli lila se acerca a Pan

- a… – ríe nerviosa Pan

- te veías muy entretenida leyendo

– ah… Hm... Pues solo miraba… – Trunks agarra la revista que tiene en manos Pan, Trunks mira la revista con una gota de sudor

– Pan…. – murmuro Trunks

- jejejejeje

- ¡estabas mirando las fotos de este idiota! – la mira

- hey… el no es un idiota ¡es muy guapo! – Pan le quita la revista a Trunks - aun no termino de verlas – Pan se sonroja – pero creo que estoy enamorada de esta ¡guapísimo!- Pan bromeaba

- hm… (¬¬" si claro…

- awww es tan lindo – Pan se levanta de su asiento y abre la puerta

– ¿a donde vas?

– Me voy a casa, mi abuelita, vendrá – aviso - Ah y me llevo tu revista... – Pan se retira

Trunks se sienta en su sillón y cruza las manos pensando "esta pequeña le están... Empezando a gustar los chavos… hm… tiene razón Tilo... ella tiene 13 y ya esta en etapa de tener noviecitos tontos… eso me enfada mucho ¡Un momento!… acaso yo estoy… ¿celoso?..." frunció una ceja "cuando uno cuida mucho a esa persona... no la quiere dejar ir después" pensó "eso fue lo que dijo Tilo… si se a que se refiere... pero eso no va pasar" Trunks muy seguro…

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**N/A: Hallo Viewers**

Creo que hubo mucho de Thaii y Tilo xD y un poco de Trunks y Pan (-_-

Thaii y Tilo ya no saldrán en estos próximos capítulos, después

"Cuando uno cuida mucho a esa persona no la quiere dejar ir después... "

Pues ya sabrán lo que quiso decir Tilo ¿verdad? :D

Bueno… veremos si Trunks tiene razón... jejejejeje

Se que hay muchos errores… lo siento (-_-) puedo repararlo, pero me da flojera reparar xD

Tratara de mejorar ^_^ con las comas puntos etc.

ARIGATO por leer mi Fic ^_^ dejen sus **Reviews** Please! Y danke por los Reviews ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola! Espero que les guste este Capitulo :D **

**Fiesta de Cooperación Capsula**

Trunks se gradúo de la preparatoria, su amiga Thaii Lee se fue al extranjero.

_Dias Despues… _

Es la gran fiesta, de Cooperación Capsula, y todo los amigos importantes de lo Briefs, están presente, menos Pan.

– hermanito! hermanito! – corrió Bra hacia Trunks.

– ¿Que?– pregunto Trunks.

-hermanito… – Bra recupera su aliento – hermanito Pan me dijo que te dijera que iba llegar muy tarde. – ¿que?! – grito de golpe – pero ¿por que!? – pregunto Trunks.

- es que su vestido se mancho de cloro

– a... Que descuidada como es posible – dijo Trunks, con su mano en su frente y su otra mano en su cintura de Trunks. (A ver si se imaginan la posición que esta Trunks).

- Si es que lavo los trastes y se mancho su vestido… - dijo la peli azul.

- a…. esa niña… adicta a la limpieza – dijo el peli lila sonriendo.

- si lo se... – dijo Bra cruzando sus manos.

- ¿por que no puede dejar los platos sucios…? puede lavarlos mañana! – Susurro Trunks un poco enojado.

- jajajaj esa Pan es una loquilla a la limpieza – dijo Bra riendo.

– jajaja cierto… supongo que no va entrar conmigo… - dijo el peli lila, algo triste.

- me dijo también si le podría prestar un vestido mío... y… yo... – dijo Bra algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué?! – dijo el peli lila molesto.

- …..- Bra no dice nada y, pone una sonrisita como si hubiese echo algo malo.

- ¿como te llamo para que le prestes un vestido? - pregunto Trunks.

- si… ¿Por qué Algún problema con eso?– dijo Bra cruzando sus manos y sacándole la lengua.

- si que lo hay! – dijo Trunks enojado.

- hm… - Bra mira feo a Trunks.

- tus vestidos son muy escotados! – dijo el peli lila.

- y sexys – dijo Bra, giño un ojo y apunto con su dedo.

- ella no puede usar esa ropa tan... tan... – en eso la peli azul lo interrumpe

- ¿atractiva? – adivino Bra

- si!- dijo Trunks molesto

- jajajaj hm… si… pero mis vestidos, son muy elegantes y, sexys a si que no te enojes okey! – dijo la peli azul.

– ¿que no me enoje? – dijo Trunks molesto.

-ay…. Trunks no te preocupes le preste un vestido, negro no tan escotado por de enfrente... – dijo Bra explicando le – ¡ah! pero por atrás si – sonrió Bra.

- ¿que!? – Trunks con los ojos muy abiertos

- jajajajaja ¿que tiene de malo? ella tiene 15 años y ya debería usar ropa muy femenina – dijo Bra.

- pero no tan sexy… - dijo Trunks.

- si... Si lo que sea ¿pero que tiene de malo? – pregunto Bra

- ¿que tiene malo? – dijo Trunks

- ¿si?- dijo Bra con un tono de inocencia, pero ella sabía bien lo que iba decir su hermanito Trunks.

- ella tiene 15 años, aun es una niña pequeña, igual que tu Bra, no deberían de estar vistiéndose como adultas… – dijo Trunks, explicando le a Bra, como si fuera su hija.

- a ha… - murmuro Bra.

- con sus vestidos escotados, y sus zapatillas altas, con mucho maquillaje… – explico Trunks.

- pero no tan exagerada mente – dijo Bra.

- claro… bueno se que tu no te pasas Bra, pero ay algunas chicas que conozco que son así... – dijo el peli lila.

- como tus noviecitas – dijo Bra divertida.

- hm… ¿Cuáles novias?, tonta – dijo el peli lila cruzando sus brazos.

Bra le saca la lengua.

-– bueno lo que sea Bra, tu y Pan tienen que enfocarse, en sus estudios y no en los hombres – dijo Trunks

- ¿y tu quien eres para decirme eso Trunks!? – pregunto Bra enojada.

- tu hermano! – grito Trunks.

- grgrgrgr – gruño Bra.

- ¿sabes? Esta fiesta es muy grande con 800 invitados, hay hombres, jóvenes, y si Pan viene con tu vestido se vera atractiva... – dijo Trunks, en eso su hermana lo interrumpe.

- y sexy... – ríe Bra.

- muchos la miraran... – dijo Trunks.

- ¿y? – dijo Bra.

- y eso no es nada bueno Bra – dijo Trunks.

- okey pero eso es normal Trunks – dijo Bra molesta.

- para ti pero para mi no – dijo Trunks enojado.

-– solo espero que Pan no este tan... – en eso Bra interrumpe.

- atractiva – dice Bra con una sonrisa divertida – no te preocupes Trunks ella solo va usar un vestido negro escotado por atrás como... una "V" y por enfrente hm... – dijo Bra, explicándole y, tratando de acordarse como era ese vestido negro que le presto a Pan.

– por enfrento creo que no esta tan escotado… – dijo Bra crusada de manos, y mira asia arriba pensando, "si enfrente también esta escotado" pensó Bra.

Trunks con una gota de sudor – espero que este tapada… - murmuro Trunks con un tono serio.

Bra rie – pero el vestido esta muy cortito… le llega asta los muslos - Bra se ríe y se echa a correr, hacia su papa que esta charlando con su mama Bulma.

– ¡!BRA! – grita Trunks, y corre detrás de ella – como que asta los muslos! – Trunks se enfurece y se sonroja al imaginar a Pan con ese vestido sexy…

-Papi papi mira Trunks me esta molestando – Bra abrasa a su padre Vegeta.

– ¡Trunks! – dice Vegeta molesto como siempre.

– deja de molestar a tu hermana! – demando Vegeta

– pero... Pero – dijo Trunks

- pero nada! - dijo Vegeta enojado.

Trunks cruza sus manos y con una cara seria y mira feo a su hermanita Bra.

– gracias Papi – le da un beso en la mejilla de Vegeta, haciendo que se sonroje su papa.

Bra le saca la lengua a su hermano :P

– Chiquilla tonta – susurra Trunks, viendo hacia otro lado

– Trunks ¿y Pan? – Pregunta Bulma, Bra le explica todo – ah no te preocupes Trunks – dijo Bulma

_Mientras tanto…_

Pan se apresura para ponerse el vestido negro que le presto su mejor amiga Bra.

– Este vestido… - Pan se sonroja al verse en el espejo.– esta muy ajustado …- Pan sigue mirándose en espejo.

– en que estaba pensando?… jajaja bueno ni modos tengo que sacrificarme – Pan ríe y se suelta el pelo negro y lacio, esta muy corto su pelo, le llega asta el cuello y con su fleco.

Pan rápidamente se pone un poco de maquillaje en su cara y sombra en sus ojos se enchina las pestañas y se pone un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, color durazno muy clarito y un poco de labial en sus labios rosados, color rojos no tan llamativos. Pan rápidamente se pone sus zapatos negros muy lindos.

_Mientras tanto…_

El y Bra entraron juntos en la fiesta y todos los invitados aplaudieron.

Vegeta y Bulma entraron juntos también. Vegeta se sonrojado por ver tantas gente viendo los y aplaudiendo les, Vegeta odiaba esto... pero lo hacia por su esposa Bulma, que al parecer ella se veía muy contenta y muy sonriente.

Trunks entro solo a la fiesta y, todos aplaudían pero susurraban (y la amiga de Trunks? ¿Acaso ya no es su amiga? ¿Ya terminaron de ser amigos? Me pregunto cual fue la causa).

Todos sorprendidos por no ver a Pan su mejor amiga de Trunks, todos los paparazi empezaban a tomar fotos de Trunks.

Algunas susurraban (lo guapo que se veía, lo atractivo que era.) Trunks caminaba hacia su mesa sonriendo, todas las chicas se volvían locas al ver lo, pues era el mas guapo de la fiesta o podría decir que es el mas guapo de todos.

Trunks se sentó a su asiento, a lado de Bra.

– wow... creo que te aplaudieron mas a ti que a mi – Bra cruza sus manos.

– Soy todo una estrella – presumido Trunks.

Bra le saca la lengua a su hermano.

– Niña grosera – dijo Trunks.

- Tonto! – dijo la peli azul.

- babosa! – dijo Trunks.

- perro sucio! – dijo Bra.

- perr… - en eso Vegeta lo interrumpe.

– Trunks! – dijo Vegeta

- ejejejeje lo siento… por poco se me sale – dijo Trunks.

- a ja si... – dice Bra.

– Me ibas a decir Perr…. – Vegeta interrumpe a Bra.

– hey…! Dejen de estar paliándose parecen como niños chiquitos! – dice Vegeta regañando los.

– si Trunks….- dice Bra.

– tonta... – Trunks susurra Bra le saca la lengua.

Bulma se para y todos también, Bulma camina hacia el escenario y empieza hablar.

– Trunks.. – susurra Bra.

– que quieres? – Pregunta Trunks.

– Cuando entraste tu solo, todos empezaron a hablar... – dijo Bra en vos baja.

- si lo se... – dijo Trunks.

- sabrás lo que dirán mañana – dijo la peli azul.

- si… - dice Trunks.

- inventaran muchas cosas… - Trunks pensativo (me imagino que todos hablaran de Pan… si ya terminamos… nuestra amistad)

– Y muchas Gracias de nuevo por estar aquí – Finalizo Bulma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y limpiándose una gota de lágrima en sus mejillas y todos aplaudiendo, ahora es el Turno de Trunks.

Pan finalmente llego a la fiesta bajo del taxi y camino en eso un joven aparece en frente de ella.

– Hola Pan – sonrió el joven

Pan al verlo bajo la mirada, muy apenada y sonrojada.

– Ho…o…hola… - dijo Pan nerviosa.

– wow…! Te vez hermosa Pan ¡! – el joven la mira arriba y abajo no paraba de mirar a esa gran belleza que tenia en frente.

– jajaja – ríe nerviosa Pan – gracias… -

Pan alza la mirada y mira unos ojos cafés color miel mirándola con una sonrisa en sus labios pensando (oh… es muy guapo….) En eso el joven la interrumpe de sus pensamientos.

– no te reconocía, estaba ahí parado fumando... y de repente veo una chica linda y guapa... bajándose del taxi y me preguntaba quien era – el joven cruza sus manos.

-a si que me acerque para averiguar quien era esa atractiva chica y esa chica... es Pan Son... – dice el joven

- jajaj... no exageres… - Pan sonríe.

– Ya eres toda una adolecente... – dijo el joven

-solo tengo 15 – dijo Pan

- pero se ve que ya as crecido un poco... – el joven mira sus piernas de Pan, claras y bellas – tienes unos pies hermosos Pan… - dijo el joven atrevido.

Pan se que do callada, pues el joven la chiveaba demasiado

El joven miraba sus pechos, aun no se desarrollaba pero se veía bien con ese vestido negro tan... sexy, el joven era un pervertido! El joven camina alrededor de ella y, para atrás de ella viendo esa espalda desnuda y clara. El joven tenia ganas de tocar la pero no podía… el joven se para en frente de ella y sonríe.

– ¿Pan te molesta si entramos juntos? – pregunto el joven

- ah... Oh ¡para nada – sonrió la pelinegra.

– el joven con una sonrisa malvada, la agarra del brazo y entraron juntos el joven Pensando "esto no me lo esperaba... pero esto va ser perfecto con mi plan… que suerte tengo… Hoy Trunks sufrirá como un perro" pensó el joven, tenía una mirada malvada. Ese joven tenía algo planeado ¿pero que era? Que traumaba este joven hm… este joven es malo! Malísimo! Y un pervertido (grgrgrgrgr :3).

Y gracias por venir otra vez – Finalizo Trunks con una sonrisa y todos aplaudieron Trunks baja del escenario en eso para, y mira entrar….

_**Continuara…**_

Hola hola!

Espero que les haiga gustado este Capitulo **:D**

**U_U** los hermanitos como se pelean **xD**

**T_T** quien será ese joven! Pervertido!? Grgrgrgrgrgr me gustan los pervertidos xD nocierto** (-_-)**

**O.O** quien es ESE JOVEN MALVADO! **=( **¿que tiene planeado?

ARIGATO por leer mi fic **:D** dejen sus REVIEWS please** ^_^** digan me si les gusto o no **:D** okey ¡


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Espero que les guste este Capitulo (-_-) si no pues ni modos xD**

**El Plan **

Todos voltearon a mirar, los que entraron. Todos hablaban bajito sorprendidos.

– _wow es Pan – decían algunos._

_- esa Pan a cambiado mucho – decían otros._

_- es la mejor_ amiga de Pan – decían algunos.

- pero que ase ella con… - decían todos.

- ¿Light Yagami...? – se pregunto Trunks sorprendió y confundido a la vez.

– ¿que ase con Light? – preguntaban unas chavas.

– owww esa Pan tiene suerte – decían las jóvenes.

– wow Pan que bien se ve con Light – decía Bra emocionada.

– ow…. apoco son novios? – se preguntaba Bra.

– Videl... tu sabias que iba venir con Light? – pregunto Gohan.

– No me dijo nada… - dijo Videl con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a su hija acompañado con Light Yagami, con el chico malo.

– ¡ese imbécil me las va pagar! – dijo Goten muy enojado (también es su enemigo).

– Calma Goten no quieres armar un escándalo justo aquí… - dijo Gohan mirando a su hermano.

– hm… pero ¿que ase ella con ese idiota? – Pregunto Goten confundido.

– no lo se pero... todo esto tiene un explicación – dijo Gohan mirando a su hija.

– Oh… mi nieta se ve tan hermosa – dijo Milk llorando de emoción.

– Pan... Light... owwwww que lindos se ven – dijo Bulma emocionada.

– verdad que si mama – dijo Bra.

- oh esa Pan… ¡que bien se ve y con Light! – Dijo Marron emocionada.

– Si se ven como novios – dijo Uub.

– pero ella tiene solo 15 no puede ser posible que salga con Light… el tiene 20... Es mayor que ella – dijo Krilin a Num.17.

– pero eso ¿que tiene de malo? –Dijo Num18 a Krilin.

– Nada – rio Krilin .

Trunks se molesto al ver a su Pan! Su mejor amiga con ese idiota de Light! Pero Trunks, disimulo y le sonrió a Pan.

– Trunks! – Dijo la pelinegra contenta.

– Pan! - con una sonrisa fingida.

Pan corre hacia Trunks para abrasarlo.

En ese momento todos empezaron a comer y hablar a gusto.

Trunks… - abraso fuerte mente a su mejor amigo.

– lo siento mucho en verdad… - dijo la pelinegra.

Trunks abrasa a la peli negra.

– No te preocupes Pan – mintió Trunks, estaba molesto.

– Es que no soporto dejar los platos sucios… - dijo Pan explicando le.

– lo se lo se – sonríe Trunks y mira hacia enfrente.

– Light… - susurro Trunks enojado.

Awww que lindos se miran Trunks y Pan – dijo Bulma.

– Si… owww se ven muy lindos los dos – dice Bra.

– owww - dice Marron contenta – mira Uub – señalando a Pan y Trunks.

- jajaja Pan esta muy pequeña – dice Uub divertido.

Trunks miraba feo a Light y Light igual. Pan deja de abrasar a Trunks.

– Y bueno… ensucie mi vestido de cloro… - ríe Pan – a si que me presto un vestido Bra... pues no tengo vestidos que poner me... – dijo Pan.

-no te preocupes Pan – dijo el peli lila.

En eso una de peli verde corre hacia Light y lo abrasa.

– Mi amor! - dice Rimi – vamos a sentarnos con tu padre, te esta buscando.

– Si – dijo Light mirando a peli verde.

– vamos pues! – Exigió Rimi.

– si si ya voy – Light se va con la peli verde, a sentarse en la mesa que esta un poco cerca la de los Briefs.

Trunks mira a Pan, Trunks se sonroja.

– Pan… - Trunks cruza sus brazos – estas muy escotada… - dijo Trunks.

– Enserio... – dijo Pan mirándose – ay... es que no tuve opción... – dijo Pan.

- pero te vez... – Trunks la mira hacia abajo y arriba algo sorprendido pues la pelinegra se veía realmente hermosa...

– hm…? – dijo Pan esperando una respuesta de Trunks.

– Te ve... bonita… – dijo Trunks, no iba decir le eso... iba decir le como... "Pan te vez bellísima muy hermosa muy atractiva, oh como dice su hermana muy sexy."

– Gracias – dijo Pan.

Trunks dejo de mirar la, pues todos notarían…

- Pan vamos a comer – dijo Trunks sonriendo.

– Si – dijo Pan satisfecha.

Trunks pone su mano en la espalda de Pan y, al sentir su piel tan suave se sonroja Trunks…. y recuerda que su hermana avía dicho que tenia un escote atrás, "es la piel de Pan"pensó Trunks.

Pan al sentir la mano de Trunks, abre los ojos y se sonroja.

- ¿Pan…? – dice Trunks.

– que? – dice Pan.

Los dos se detienen.

– Pan… tienes un escote atrás… – dijo Trunks enojado.

Pan ríe nerviosa

– si... ajajaja – dijo Pan.

- no soy tu padre pero no vuelvas a ponerte algo a si… tan llamativo… - dijo Trunks.

–…... – Pan se quedo callada.

– Muchos jóvenes andan aquí… a si que cuida tu espalda, y no dejes que nadie te toque – dijo Trunks medio regañándola.

-okey… - dice Pan en vos baja.

-por que eso, no esta nada bien – dijo Trunks enojado.

– a ja… si Trunks… - dice Pan.

– ¿que? – dice Trunks.

- yo siempre te veo tocando a las muchachas... y en sus espaldas - dijo Pan, la peli negra se va y deja a Trunks molesto.

–¿ella me ha visto hacer eso? – se pregunta Trunks en la mente algo apenado.

Trunks camina atrás de ella, y mira el vestido de Pan pensando "oh... Dios... Pan cada día mas crese... ese vestido están ajustado... pero se le ve tan bien… tiene una piel muy suave…". Trunks mira su espalda desnuda "se ve muy… sexy…".

Trunks le gustaba mucho lo que veía "esas piernas… Trunks contrólate! Tu eres su mejor amigo no puedo estar pensando es esas cosas… ella solo tiene 15 es una niña... que cada día, crese y mas me doy cuenta lo bella que es… pero estoy tan furioso…con ese idiota de Light…".

Trunks se sienta a lado de Pan.

– Trunks me voy a sentar con mi Papa – dijo Pan parándose.

– Pero... – dijo Trunks.

-aurita regreso – sonríe la pelinegra.

– Okey – dice Trunks.

Tu crees que esto funcione? – Pregunto la peli verde.

– Claro... esto tiene que funcionar – dijo Light tomando vino.

– y si no funciona...? – dijo la peli verde.

– cállate! – Dijo Light enojado.

– esto va funcionar… tiene que... – dijo Light bien seguro.

- okey okey no te enojes corazón – dijo la peli verde tomando vino.

Pan se sienta a lado de su tío Goten y su papa.

– lo siento llegue muy tarde – dijo Pan apenada.

– No te preocupes Pan – dijo Gohan.

– Pero nos debes una buena explicación – dijo Goten actuando como un padre.

– una muy buena explicación – dijo Gohan.

– ya ya por dios! - dijo Videl.

– dejen a Pan en paz – dijo Milk.

– Hm… okey... les explicare – dijo Pan cruzada de brazo, y un poco molesta.

– ah… se supone que nosotros estamos molestos, no tu Pan! – dijo Goten cruzando también sus brazos.

– tan pequeña y ya se enoja – dice Gohan.

– ya iba saliendo del baño con mi vestido puesto me faltaba arreglarme pero cuando pase a la cocina, a tomar un poco de agua, vi unos trastes muy sucios en la mesa – dijo Pan enojada.

– oh… - dijo Gohan sonrojado y apenado.

- y bueno los lave y me manche de cloro... y tuve que pedirle un vestido prestado a Bra. Es por eso que me tarde mucho... – termino Pan.

– ehehehe lo siento cariño – dijo Gohan .

-¿que que?! Hm… Gohan ¡! Tú eres el culpable entonces – dijo Goten molesto con su hermano.

– y yo enojando me con mi sobrinita – dijo Goten.

- Ya me acorde hija, tu padre comió y dejo sus trastes sucios – dijo Videl.

- es que tenia hambre… -dijo Gohan.

– a ha ¡siempre tienes hambre papa! – dijo Pan riendo.

– pero yo... quiero saber ¿por que tu venias acompañada de Light? – dijo Gohan. Pan explico todo

– oh… y yo pensaba que andabas saliendo con ese tonto de Light – dijo Goten.

- no le digas tonto tío! – dijo Pan.

- tonto! – dijo otra vez Goten.

- hmmm….- Pan se enoja.

- tonto tonto! - dijo Goten molestando a su sobrina.

– tu tu tu tu tu tu – dice Pan.

- nooo tuuu – dice su tio.

- tuuuu – dice Pan.

- nooo tuuuu – dice Goten.

- tuuuu – dice Pan.

- ¡ya basta! – dijo Gohan enfadado.

– aquí no se pelen estamos en una fiesta importante recuerden! – dijo Gohan.

– okey... – dijeron los dos pelinegros.

_Minutos después…_

Muchos estaban parados en la pista, charlando, muchos jóvenes riendo y algunos bailando y otros sentados en las mesas bebiendo o charlando.

Pan charlaba con su tío Goten, mientras Trunks charlaba con muchachas altas y sexys, Bra bailaba en la pista con sus amigos Marron y Uub y los amigos Z también.

Si verdad – reía Pan.

– jajaja – reía Goten.

En eso un grupo de muchachas guapas se acercan.

- Goten… - decían unas chavas altas y pequeñas.

Goten voltio y sonrió.

– Oh hola – dijo Goten.

– Goten ven vamos a charlar – dos jóvenes lo agarran del brazo y lo jalan hacia ellas dejando sola a Pan.

– ese Goten... – Pan se enoja.

Ya corre Rimi – dice Light a Rimi.

- si ya voy – Rimi, corre hacia Trunks.

– Hola Trunks... – dijo Rimi sonriendo.

-¿ Rimi? – dijo Trunks confundido, que hacia ella aquí? Que quería Rimi? Por que no esta con su novio Light? Se preguntaba en mente.

– ¿y quien es ella? – dijo una rubia de pelo corto y chino.

– Ah... eh…ella es Rimi – dijo Trunks no podía decir que era su amiga por que no lo era.

– Hola Todas mucho gusto! – dijo Rimi sonriendo.

– eh... Trunks puedo hablar contigo a solas… - dijo Rimi muy seria.

- de que..? – pregunto Trunks confundido.

– ah... – dijo Rimi no quería decirle en frente de las demás.

– bueno esta bien – dijo Trunks rodando sus ojos.

-Aurita regreso – dijo Trunks.

- si claro Trunks – dijo una peli azul.

– Pero no tardes – dijo la Rubia de pelo corto y chino.

– Te estaremos esperando Trunks –dijo una peli anaranjado.

- okey – dijo Trunks sonriendo.

Rimi agarra la mano de Trunks llevando lo al Sanitario.

-¿por que aquí..? – pregunto Trunks.

-es que no quiero que nos vean ablando… aquí esta mejor – dijo Rimi.

– que quieres Rimi? – pregunto Trunks.

_Mientras tanto…_

Light va donde esta Pan.

– Hola Pan – dijo Light con una sonrisa muy sexy.

- oh... – dice Pan, mira a Light – hola... Light – dijo Pan sonriendo.

– Puedo sentarme contigo – pregunto Light.

– Claro… - dijo Pan, Light se sentó junto a ella.

_Mientras tanto…_

Hm… no se como decirte esto – dijo Rimi bajando la mirada.

– decirme que? – Pregunto Trunks.

– yo... yo por fin abrí los ojos… y descubrí lo cruel que es Light Yagami – dijo Rimi llorando. Trunks se sorprendió al escucharla.

_Mientras tanto…_

_-_Por que no estas con tus amigos? – pregunto Light.

– ah bueno es que – Pan se sonroja.

– No quiero pararme – ríe Pan.

– ¿pero por que? – pregunto Light.

- es que no me siento bien con este vestido – dijo Pan.

– ah… pero por que no? Te ves bien hermosa con ese vestido y muy elegante – dijo Light.

– pero esta muy escotado... – dijo Pan.

– Pero se te ve divino Pan – dijo Light.

- y tu ¿por que no estas con tu novia? – pregunto Pan.

Ya no quería que la sonrojara mas… le decía muchas cosas lindas que Pan se chiveaba.

– mi novia... – dijo Light – oh rayos – dijo Light.

-¿que pasa? – pregunto Pan.

-Rimi fue al baño – Light se para – es que se siente muy mal – dijo Light preocupado – ya se tardo mucho… - dijo Light.

-¿que tiene? – pregunto Pan.

-dice que tiene vomito… - dijo Light.

-vomito… - dijo Pan.

-aurita vengo voy a ver la ya se tardo mucho… - dijo Light.

-espera – dijo Pan caminando atrás de el.

_Mientras tanto…_

Trunks le daba cosa ver a Rimi llorando.

– Rimi… - dijo Trunks.

- que vergüenza… - dijo Rimi apenada – estoy llorando como una loca – dijo Rimi limpiándose sus lagrimas.

-no te preocupes Rimi esta bien... si lloras...desahógate – dijo Trunks.

-¿pero que fue lo que paso Rimi? – pregunto Trunks.

-me engaño… - dijo Rimi muy triste.

-¿te engaño? – Trunks sorprendido.

-si me engaño… - dijo Rimi triste.

-¿pero con quien? – pregunto Trunks.

-con… con Pan – dijo Rimi llorando.

Trunks no podía creer lo que dijo Rimi, el estaba sorprendido, ella estaba. mintiendo, no podía ser cierto!

-no… estas mintiendo – dijo Trunks en vos baja.

-te lo juro Trunks… - dijo Rimi mirando lo a los ojos.

-no…. – djio Trunks triste, siento un hueco en el corazón, Trunks se enojo mucho no podía creer lo… pero Rimi lo decía enserio. Trunks sabia cuando mentían, pero Rimi no mentía decía la verdad. (Rimi es una gran mentirosa es buena mintiendo).

Light llega al Sanitario, en eso mira a Rimi con Trunks.

Rimi mira que Light apareció, Rimi ase la "señal." Rimi abrasa a Trunks y empieza a besarlo.

-perfecto- dijo Light en vos baja con una cara malvada – ya le dijo todo… Trunks se la creyó – dijo Light con una sonrisa diabólica.

-espera Light se te olvido la medicina – dijo Pan, con la cajita de pastilla en manos.

Light rápidamente le tapa la boca a Pan, y la apoya en la pared.

-Shhhhh- dijo Light mirando la.

-¿que paso…? - dijo Pan en vos baja.

Light mira a la peli negra, y luego mira hacia abajo. Light pone una cara de dolor.

-¿que paso…que tienes? – pregunto Pan preocupada.

Light en eso empieza a llorar.

-¿estas llorando….? – dijo Pan en vos baja.

-Pan… - dijo Light muy triste.

-dale las pastillas a Rimi… por favor – dijo Light limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¿pero? – dijo Pan, Light se va de ahí dejando a Pan sola.

-¿Qué fue todo eso… por que lloro...? – Se preguntaba la peli negra muy confundida -Light no entro al baño… algo vio… por eso lloro…- dijo la peli negra.

Mientras tanto…

Trunks esta muy furioso, enojado, adolorido, destrozado, no puede creer que Pan anduviera con Light! Con LIGHT! Con ese IMBECIL!.

Trunks respondió el beso.

Rimi besaba a Trunks "lo hice" pensó Rimi en mente "Light me dará mi recompensa esta noche" Trunks besaba a Rimi con rabia, Rimi se echo un poco para atrás para apoyarse en la pared.

La peli negra mira su mano con la cajita de pastillas.

– Las pastillas – dijo Pan – se las da re a Rimi – dijo Pan.

Pan da un paso a adentro de los Baños en eso Pan abre los ojos.

Rimi pudo ver a Pan entrar, Trunks no lo noto, tenia los ojos cerrados besando a Rimi con rabia. Rimi al ver entrar a Pan, ella empezó a tocar la espalda de Trunks, Trunks tocaba sus caderas de Rimi.

Pan estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que miraba "es por eso que Light se detuvo".

-ah…! – gimió Rimi.

Pan sentía sus mejillas arder "es por eso que lloro… Light lloro…por que los vio!" decía en su mente con rabia. Pan se puso tan triste, no podía creer que Trunks andaba con Rimi…la novia Light.

Trunks dejo de besar la y beso el cuello de Rimi asiendo que Rimi se excite.

-ah!...Trunks… - gimió Rimi con una sonrisa.

Trunks de nuevo beso los labios de Rimi. Rimi con su mano derecha acaricio el miembro de Trunks, pero Trunks no gimió no estaba excitado.

Pan no podía creer lo que miraba.

Rimi le desabrocha el botón del pantalón de Trunks, abriendo el cierre de Trunks, Pan no podía soportar mas ver los…

Pan se acerco a ellos.

-Rimi – dijo Pan.

Trunks al escuchar a Pan abre los ojos.

-Pan – dijo Trunks mirando la.

Pan quiere llorar pero se aguanta.

-Pan ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Rimi enojada.

Pan le da la cajita de pastillas que tiene en su mano.

-toma – dijo Pan enojada.

Rimi lo agarra.

-Pan… - dijo Trunks en un tono serio.

Pan mira a Trunks con odio.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Pan de malas.

-vete – dijo Trunks en tono enojado, con una media sonrisa – quiero terminar, lo que empecé – dijo Trunks con una cara malvada.

Pan estaba furiosa no podía creer que Trunks le hablara a si "eres un maldito Trunks" pensó Pan con odio.

-muy bien – dijo Pan con una media sonrisa.

Pan sale de los Sanitarios se siente débil se siente destrozada no podía creer que Trunks le hiciera eso a Light, pan recordó "Light" Pan sale corriendo a buscar a Light "a de estar destrozado mas que yo" pensó Pan, "Light me necesita" pensó Pan mientras buscaba a Light.

-Yo…lo siento…Rimi esto es un error – dijo Trunks.

-¿error? – dijo Rimi.

- si…me… deje llevar por mis emociones… no te quise besar… perdóname – dijo Trunks.

-no te preocupes Trunks – dijo Rimi con una cara malvada.

Trunks y Rimi salen del Sanitario.

-Trunks ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Rimi.

-voy hablar con unos empresarios – dijo Trunks.

-bueno… después te alcanzo – dijo Rimi.

-Pan! – dijo una vos conocida.

Pan se voltea.

-ah – dice Pan.

-vente pequeña vamos a bailar – dijo el con una sonrisa.

-bueno – dice Pan sonriendo.

El y Pan empiezan a bailar.

-Hija ¿Por qué estas así? – pregunto el .

-ah… es que me duele la cabeza – mintió Pan.

-te duele la cabeza – dijo el Dr. Brief.

-si pero ya se me esta quitando el dolor – mintió Pan, ella no tenia ningún dolor de cabeza, mas bien estaba adolorida.

La canción termina y el y Pan se sientan. Pan mira el anillo del .

-el color del anillo es amarillo ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto Pan.

-cuando es amarillo… significa que estas alegra – dijo .

-entonces eso significa que usted esta alegre – dijo Pan.

-si así es Pan me siento muy alegre – dijo el .

El se saca el anillo que tiene y se lo pone a Pan, el anillo empieza a cambiar de color.

-¿Por qué esta negro? – pregunto Pan, mientras miraba el anillo.

-cuando esta negro significa que tienes odio – dijo el .

Pan se saca el anillo y se lo da al .

-¿a quien odias Pan? – pregunto el .

_Mientras tanto…_

Light estaba sentado en una mesa, fumando y mirando desde lejos a Pan. En eso viene Rimi y se sienta a lado de el.

-tu plan salió perfecto – dijo Rimi en vos baja.

-los vio? – pregunto Light con una sonrisa malvada.

-si ella nos vio besándonos… - dijo Rimi en vos baja.

-perfecto… - dijo Light.

- entonces… esta noche me darás mi ¿recompensa? – dijo Rimi en tono seductivo.

- si… esta noche te daré tu recompensa… te lo mereces – dijo Light con una media sonrisa y una cara malvada.

-voy a llevar a Pan afuera – dijo Light -en unos 5 minutos llevaras a Trunks a fuera… para que vea a su queridita Pan conmigo…ya con eso los dos definitiva mente se dejaran de hablar… los dos se odiaran – Light con una sonrisa malvada, toma un poco de vino y sigue fumando.

-okey mi amor… yo lo llevare – Rimi se acerca a Light.

-aquí no Rimi – dijo Light – no nos vayan a cachar – dijo Light parándose.

-bueno… ya no puedo esperar más… ya quiero mi recompensa – dijo Rimi algo excitada, Rimi se levanta y se va a buscar a Trunks.

_Mientras tanto…_

-yo…no…odio…a nadie – mintió Pan.

-hm… bueno… - dijo el .

El se pone su anillo.

-te gusta mucho mi anillo verdad – dijo el .

-si… me gusta mucho si algún… día usted… no lo quiere tener… me lo puede dar – Pan sonríe.

-claro este anillo será tuyo… pero aun no… - dijo el .

-va ser mío! – dijo Pan alegre.

-si – dijo el .

Pan le gustaba mucho ese anillo, haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo.

-Pan – dijo Light.

Pan voltea y mira a Light.

-Light… - murmuro Pan.

-bueno yo los dejo – sonrió el .

Pan se levanta y mira a Light.

-vente vamos a fuera – dijo Light tratando de sonreír.

Light y Pan salen a fuera, se sientan en el pasto.

-te…estaba buscando – dijo Pan mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Light.

-quería ver como estabas – dijo Pan en tono triste.

Pan miro a Light, Light miro a Pan.

-¿que tienes Pan? – dijo Light.

Pan empieza a recordar lo que vio en el Sanitario y como la trato Trunks, sus mejillas empiezan ah arder y sus ojos empiezan aponerse llorosos, Pan ya no aguanta mas y empieza a llorar.

-Pan… - dice Light en tono triste.

-los vi…. Los vi a los dos… - lloraba Pan.

Light abrasa a Pan y Pan también.

-vamos afuera – dijo Rimi.

-afuera… okey – dijo Trunks.

Los dos jóvenes salen a fuera cuando en eso mira a Light abrasando a Pan.

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo? – dijo Trunks en vos baja.

Rimi al ver los ella sonríe malvadamente.

Trunks se regresa adentro, Rimi cruza sus manos y sonríe malvadamente.

_**Continuara…**_

Hi :D

Espero que les haiga gustado este Capitulo

(-_-) que fuerte que fuerte

T_T Light es un maldito! Rimi también! Malditos! Hicieron que se odien =(

Ese Trunks beso a Rimi =( grgrgrgrgr estoy celosa!

U_U ese Light es bueno actuando xD debería ser actor xD jajajajajajajaj

n.n bueno creo que este Capitulo estuvo un poco largo creo… xD

Arigato! Por leer mi Fic :D por favor dejen su **REVIEWS **

Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en decirme =) les responderé ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Espero que les guste este Capitulo ^_^**_

**Capitulo 5**

-no llores – dijo Light con un tono triste.

-Light… Light…-no paraba de llorar Pan, le costaba hablar.

-ya… no llor…- en eso Light empieza a llorar también.

Pan lo mira y Light se levanta del pasto.

-Light…- dijo Pan en un tono triste, Pan se levanta del pasto y se pone en Frente de Light.

-no me mires Pan… - dijo Light mirando abajo.

-me duele verte llorar… odio cuando un hombre llora…- dijo Pan, acercándose a Light.

-eres muy linda…- Light sonríe y mira a Pan.

Pan lo abrasa y Light también.

-esa Rimi es una idiota… ¿Por qué te hiso esto? ¿Por qué? – dijo Pan muy triste.

-Rimi es el amor de mi vida…- dijo Light triste.

-¿Qué? – Pan suelta a Light y, lo mira.

-yo la amo…- mentía Light.

-como puedes decir eso! – grito Pan enojada.

-yo… la quiero… no… se… si pueda olvidar la… -.

Pan lo miro a los ojos.

-la vas olvidar – Pan acaricia la mejilla de Light.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Light, mirando los ojos negros de Pan.

-con el tiempo… la olvidaras- dijo Pan sonriendo le.

-ayúdame… - Light abrasa a Pan, ella responde.

Light sonríe malévolamente "lo hice" pensó Light en mente "le quite a Trunks lo mas valioso" Pan" pensó Light en mente.

_**Al dia siguiente…**_

Trunks despierta y prende la tele en el canal de los "Chismes". En eso sale fotografías de Pan con Light. Trunks paga la tele y se molesta.

Pan caminaba a Satan City en eso nota que muchas la están mirando.

-¿Por qué me miran? – pensaba Pan.

En eso Pan se detiene y mira algo que la deja azulada y con una gota de sudor.

-no… manches! – dijo Pan sorprendida.

Pan vio una revista de "People" ella y Light estaban en la portada. Pan entra a la tienda y compra la revista para leer lo que decían.

-el no es mi novio – Pan agarra la revista y lo tira en la basura – Light solo es mi amigo. Pan sigue caminando.

-¡pan! – djio Light a Pan.

-¿Light? Hola – sonrió Pan.

En eso empieza a llover.

-¡Pan ven! – dijo Light a Pan.

Pan persigue a Light, Light se detiene y abre la puerta de su carro.

-súbete – dijo Light.

-si – dijo Pan subiéndose en el carro.

Los dos están dentro del carro.

-ya mero dejara de llover. – dijo Light a Pan.

-si – dijo Pan sonriéndole.

-y que venistes hacer aquí en la ciudad? – pregunto Light a Pan.

-solo vine a dar una vuelta… - dijo Pan a Light.

-ah – dijo Light a Pan – que bien – en eso saca su billetera.

-y tu que venistes hacer? – pregunto Pan a Light.

-vine a comprar un libro – dijo Light a Pan.

En ese momento que Light saco su billetera. Pan mira que tiene una foto de el y con una muchacha de peli azul oscuro.

-¿Quién es ella de la foto? – pregunto Pan a Light.

-ah – Light le enseña la foto – ella es Thaii Lee – Light se pone serio.

-ella fue… - en eso Light interrumpe Pan.

-fue mi novia – Light guarda la foto – ella y yo nos íbamos a casar después de graduarnos – Light se pone algo triste.

-¿y que paso? – pregunto Pan a Light.

-Trunks me la quito – Light se empieza a enojar – el me… quito a lo mas quería y mas ama en este mundo… - Light se le ponía sus ojos rojos cuando se enojaba.

Pan empieza a llorar. Light la mira y, sonrie de lado.

-no puedo creer lo… ¿Por qué? Sabía que Trunks, era un mujeriego, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan cruel. – Pan se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Ten – Light le da un pañuelo a Pan.

-gracias – Pan lo toma y se limpia los ojos.

-fue difícil para mi dejar de amar a Thaii, pero gracias a Rimi, ella me ayudo ah olvidar la. – dijo Light a Pan.

-pero ella te traiciono también – dijo Pan triste.

-yo… estaba pensando… - Light agacha la mirada.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Pan.

-quiero volver con Rimi – dijo Light a Pan.

-¿Qué? – Pan frunció el ceño – no, no puedes – dijo Pan a Light.

-yo… yo la amo Pan, yo no puedo vivir sin ella… no puedo… yo… - en eso Pan lo interrumpe.

-¡URUSEI! ¡URUSEI! – Dijo Pan enojada - ¡no digas que quieres volver con ella Light – Pan miro a Light enojada. – ella ella ¡no te merece! – dijo Pan a Light.

-pero yo… - Light triste – ayúdame… por favor ayúdame… - Light se puso muy triste.

-te ayudare – dijo Pan sonriéndole, Light sonríe.

**Dos años después…**

-Ya pasaron, dos años desde que Trunks y Pan dejaron de ser los mejores amigos! – dijo Bra frustrada.

-no te pongas triste hija – dijo el .

-me rindo! – dijo Bra triste.

-¿Por qué hija? – pregunto el .

-intente todo! Ya no tengo mas ideas…ya no se que hacer –dijo Bra desesperada.

-ten Fe…- dijo el .

-ya no tengo Fe abuelito – dijo Bra triste.

-ya veras que tarde o temprano Trunks y Pan serán los mejores amigos como antes… - dijo el muy seguro.

-eso espero – dijo Bra suspirando.

_Un Mes Después…_

El padre de Bulma, suegro de Vegeta, y abuelo de Bra y Trunks fallece.

_3 días Después de la muerte del …_

El , Trunks, Bra, Pan, y los padres de Trunks y Pan están presentes en el despacho del abogado del .

-no entiendo por que estoy aquí… - dijo Pan confundida.

-tal vez algo te heredo mi abuelito – sonrió Bra contenta.

-mi padre te quiso mucho Pan – dijo Bulma sonriendo.

-¿Qué ase el aquí? – preguntaba Trunks confundido.

-no tengo idea – dijo el cruzando sus brazos.

El abogado canoso, con lentes empieza a leer el testamento, del .

– _Mi nieto Trunks, es un muchacho muy trabajador y muy inteligente. Tiene muchas brillantes ideas. Trunks a manejado Cooperación Capsula a los 16 años. Desde entonces Cooperación Capsula a sido un éxito estos últimos años y, eso me alegra mucho, mi hija Bulma a trabajado todos los años de su vida en Cooperación Capsula. Bra es mi pequeña nieta mi princesa, se que a mi nieta Bra, no le ah interesado trabajar en Cooperación Capsula… eh visto que mi nieta Bra, es una adicta a las compras, le gusta mucho la moda y el diseño es muy talentosa y se que ella será una gran Diseñadora en el futuro. Tengo mucha Fe en ti Bra, querida tu sueños se van a ser realidad…_

_- _Bra al escuchar eso lloraba de felicidad, su sueño es en convertirse una Diseñadora de moda.

– _yo heredero todo mi fortuna ah mi nieto Trunks Vegeta Brief _(mas conocido como Trunks Brief) _el será el nuevo dueño de Cooperación Capsula, pero para eso el tiene que casarse primero._

– Trunks, al escuchar eso, se que da en shock como todos los demás

– _el se tendrá que casar con Pan Son Satan._

– todos al escuchar que Trunks tiene que casarse con Pan rieron nerviosos.

– ¿casarme? – Trunks reía no podía creer lo que escucho.

– Con Trunks – dijo en vos baja, Pan riendo.

– esto tiene que ser una broma verdad? – dijo Gohan riendo también.

– Esto no es una broma esta escrito en el testamento del – dijo el viejito muy serio. – por favor deje me continuar y después discuten. – Muy serio el viejito continuo con el testamento y todos con una gota de sudor.

– _Trunks tendrá que anunciar su boda con Pan Son, en la gran fiesta de Cooperación Capsula, todos deben de saber de la boda. Los dos tienen que casarse en el primero de Diciembre, solo será un año es todo a si que no se pongan en pánico. Trunks y Pan deben de vivir juntos a si que hice esta capsula especial para Trunks y Pan._

El señor apunta una caja roja.

– _Este es la capsula, esta capsula es una casa para casados, yo la hice especialmente para los dos. Trunks y Pan pueden continuar con su vida normal pero tienen que vivir juntos. Pan no podrá dormir o vivir con sus padres en un año, se que Trunks, vive en su propio departamento desde los 16 años. Después de casarse, Trunks te instalaras en tu nuevo hogar con Pan, si los dos no obedecen las reglas entonces Trunks perderás todo! Si los dos no quieren casarse entonces, Trunks no serás el dueño de Cooperación Capsula será dado para Dr. New, el Dr. New es un buen amigo mío y creo que puede manejar bien la empresa…_

_-_Trunks se paro molesto.

– que! – grito Trunks.

- siéntate Trunks! – dijo Vegeta, su hijo obedece.

– _Pan, si tu aceptas casarte con Trunks, entonces te da re mi anillo que tanto te gustaba y tanto querías. Quiero que la boda de los dos se vea real… ya saben actúen como enamorados… quiero que esta boda sea real. Quiero que todo el mundo se la crea, Si los dos no actúan como enamorados… y no hacen una boda real, y empiezan a sospechar o a rumorar, entonces Trunks y Pan no recibirán NADA! Después de la boda Trunks y Pan pueden hacer lo que quieran andar con quien quiera aun que estén casados… pero la boda tiene que ver se muy real ¡!_

_- _su anillo – dijo Pan sorprendía – o por dios – dijo Pan sonriendo pues a Pan le gustaba mucho el anillo del abuelo de Trunks, el anillo era muy antiguo pero bien conservado ese anillo tenia magia. Pan estaba locamente enamorada de ese anillo todos sabían muy bien que Pan le gustaba mucho el anillo del .

– _solo será un año de casados después se podrán divorciar sin ningún problema, para mi nieta Bra le heredero 1 millón de dólares y una capsula que te hice especialmente._

El viejito apunta una caja negra.

– _esta capsula la hice con todo mi amor, querida esta capsula es una fabrica de diseño. Esta capsula te ayudara mucho se que 1 millón de dólares no es mucho, pero con tu negocio vas a ganar mas de lo que imaginas. Para mi hija Bulma no tengo nada que dar hija, tu ya lo tienes todo._

El viejito termino de leer

_- _si que lo tengo – dijo Bulma sonriendo.

– oh por dios!- dijo Bra contenta. – me darán un millón de dólares… mi abuelito me hiso una capsula… especialmente para mi… owww... ya quiero ver lo que me hiso… quiero ver como es la fabrica! – dijo Bra contenta y emocionada.

– Esta carta es para la señorita Bra, aquí tienes – el viejito le da la carta.

Bra lo recibe.

– Gracias – dijo Bra.

– a si que si Trunks, no se casa con Pan… yo se re el dueño de Co... – dijo el Dr. New pero en eso, Trunks interrumpe.

– ni lo mencione! – Dijo Trunks levantándose de la silla. – jamás! usted nunca será el dueño – dijo Trunks cruzando sus manos.

– entonces te casaras? – pregunto el Dr. New, en eso Pan se levanta.

– si nos casaremos! – dijo Pan sonriendo, todos con la boca abierta. – no quiero ofender lo pero usted no puede manejar bien la empresa – ella tenia razón – todos sabemos muy bien que Trunks, puede con la empresa es un buen negociador.

- y tiene un gran talento en inventar, para mi no hay problema si Pan se casa con Trunks – dijo Gohan.

– Trunks y Pan son los mejores amigos. – sonrió Bulma.

– ¿no hay problema si se casan verdad? – Pregunto Bra.

– yo … puedo casarme para mi no hay problema … aun que esto es muy confuso para mi .. –Dijo Trunks.

– Para mí también... – dijo Pan confundida.

– No entiendo por que quiere que nos casemos… - susurro Pan.

– Es muy raro jajaja – dijo Trunks confundido.

– Si que lo es – dijo Gohan.

– Entonces ya se decidieron – pregunto el viejito con lentes.

– yo… la verdad la verdad… no quiero casarme… pero me conviene – dijo Pan.

– yo tampoco, pero tengo que hacerlo por el bien de Cooperación Capsula – dijo el peli lila.

– entonces esta capsula se la da re a ustedes – dijo el viejito. – tengan.

Trunks la toma y la guarda en su bolsillo de su pantalón.

– La tendrá yo – dijo Trunks.

– wow! Entonces si se van a casar – Bra emocionada.

– Si… - Trunks y Pan al mismo tiempo.

– Hm… - cruzo las manos el Dr. New – entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí – dijo el Dr. New retirándose.

– esta Capsula es para la Señorita Brief – dijo el viejito con lentes – aquí tienes.

Bra lo recibe.

– Este sobre tiene tu cheque – dijo el viejito entregándole el paquete, Bra lo recibe.

– el día que estés casado Trunks, nosotros vendremos a entregarte tu herencia (los papeleos de Cooperación Capsula el dinero etc.) señorita Son el día que este casada con el joven Brief, te entregaremos esta cajita que contiene el anillo del Dr. Brief.

Pan, al ver la cajita le brillan los ojos y con una sonrisa en su cara.

– Si… - dijo Pan emocionada.

– Bueno eso es todo – dijo el viejito.

Todos se fueron a la casa de Bulma.

– entonces la nieta de Kakaroto será mi nuera? – Vegeta divertido, Pan sonrojada.

– ahm… - dijo Pan, apenada Trunks, también se sonroja.

– vamos no se por que lo dos se apenan, los dos son amigos…– dice Gohan.

– Esto es sencillo – dijo Bulma .

– Los dos vivirán juntos… - dice Videl.

– me acuerdo que antes Pan, se la pasa mucho en la casa de Trunks – dijo Gohan.

– Si – dijo Bulma.

– Ahora se la pasaran juntos otra vez – dijo Bra emocionada.

Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Bra, Goten, Vegeta, Milk, y el sabían que Trunks y Pan ya no eran amigos, pero no sabían por que…. Así que todos sabían del plan del , todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que Trunks y Pan se casen, tal vez a si ellos dos volverán a reconciliarse.

-Bueno… yo me tengo que ir voy a ir a estudiar con mi compañera – mintió Pan, ella no quería estar cercas de Trunks.

– Pero tenemos que hacer planes para la boda – dijo Bulma.

– Te necesitamos aquí- dijo Gohan.

– Si Pan – dijo Bulma

– Bueno – dijo Pan sentándose en la silla.

– Este domingo, será la fiesta de Cooperación Capsula, necesitamos que Pan este presente – dijo Bulma.

– pero... ¿por que? – pregunto Pan.

– como que ¿por que? Estos dos últimos años no fuiste – dijo Bulma.

– Es importante que estés hija – dijo Gohan mirando la.

– Okey iré – dijo Pan no tenia otra opción.

– Ese día Trunks y Pan, deben actuar como enamorados – dijo Bulma.

– hm... – dijo Pan pensando.

– Cuando se casen también tienen que actuar como enamorados - dijo Bulma – se tiene que ver real… si no… Pan no recibirá el anillo que tanto… desea! – Dijo Bulma.

– ¿Eh? Bueno… - dijo Pan.

– recuerden: los dos tienen que actuar como enamorados, fingir que se aman que todos se la crean ¡que la boda se vea muy real… por que si ustedes no asen esto… los dos no recibirán nada! – dijo Bulma acordando les.

– Muy bien…. – dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

_Un rrato después…_

Bra, subió a su cuarto muy contenta y brinco de alegría.

– que bien ¡que bien ¡ - dijo Bra gritando de alegría – Trunks y Pan se casaran ¡ esto es perfecto! – Se tiro en la cama, boca arriba viendo hacia arriba pensando. – los dos van a vivir juntos… van a convivir… tienen que hablarse ¡! y serán otra vez los mejores amigos – Bra abrió la carta que le entregaron y lo leyó en voz alta.

– _Querida princesa, se que esto te alegrara mucho de que Trunks y Pan se casen pues no se me ocurrió de otra idea, casarlos es una locura los dos vivirán juntos y tienen que hablarse, veras que tarde o temprano ellos serán otra ves los mejores amigos del mundo, pero también tienes que ayudar en esto tienes que reconciliarlos por que esto no será muy fácil, yo me siento muy contento y orgulloso por tener a una nieta tan maravillosa ahora me siento muy contento y emocionado de ver otra vez a tu abuelita la extraño mucho… y por fin la ve re… no te me pongas triste mi niña quiero que estés alegre, este es mi regalito para ti de Navidad _(se refiere que su regalo de navidad será que Trunks y Pan se hagan casado). _Espero que tengas mucho éxito como diseñadora, que seas la mejor de las mejores! Te quiero mucho mi Bra, mi princesa nos volveremos a ver! - _Bra lloro de alegría.

– Te quiero mucho abuelito – Bra sonrió – este regalo es de las mejores de mi vida ¡ Arigato abuelito ¡! – dijo Bra muy contenta.

_Mientras tanto con Trunks…_

Woooooooooow… enseriooooo!? Te vas a casar con Pan – dijo Goten sorprendido.

– Si... tu crees – dijo Trunks riendo.

- no lo puedo creer esto… esto lo va saber Light… - dijo Goten con una cara diabólica.

– Esto no le va gustar nadita – dijo Trunks con una media sonrisa.

– quisiera ver la cara que pondrá Light, cuando sepa que tu y Pan se casaran – dijo Goten riendo.

– Yo igual – dijo Trunks riendo.

_Mientras tanto con Pan…_

-te vas a casar – dijo Light sorprendido.

-si – dijo Pan en vos baja.

-bueno, no importa por lo menos solo va ser un año y, no para toda la vida – dijo Light con una media sonrisa.

-solo un año – dijo Pan – solo un año… -dijo en vos baja.

-maldita sea no puede ser… Trunks se va casar con Pan… - dijo en mente Light muy enojado.

-¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto Pan algo preocupada – te vez algo pensativo – dijo Pan a Light.

-estoy bien – mintió Light.

-no te preocupes, aun que nos casemos y vivamos en la misma casa, no significa que le hablare… - dijo Pan seriamente.

Light sonríe malévolo.

-yo lo odio con todo mi corazón – dijo Pan tocándose en su frente – lo odio… - dijo Pan en vos baja.

-entonces no tengo por que preocuparme… - dijo Light con una cara perversa.

_**Continuara…**_

Hello friends…

Okey este Capitulo si que esta corto xD

Si… un poco aburrido… y también desde el principio…

Pero sigan leyendo porfavor! No se van a arrepentir.

Por ahora no esta tan buena… (bueno eso es lo yo pienso) pero en los próximos Capitulos se va poner buena ¡! Ya verán!

Bueno please dejen su **REVIEWS **eso me inspira mucho ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Queridos Lectores espero que les guste este Capitulo xD.**

Más Que Amigos

Confusión

BY: Maid-Takumi-Joss

**La Gran Fiesta de ****Cooperation**** Capsule.**

Trunks se arrodilla con un pie y saca una cajita roja color sangre.

Todos los invitados con los ojos muy abiertos muy impactados.

-Pan Son Satán ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? – pregunto el peli lila a Pan.

Todos con la boca abierta muy impactados.

El peli lila abre la cajita y en la cajita contiene la argolla de plata con unos 5 mini diamantes.

-"ese anillo era de la abuela de Trunks…" – dijo Pan en mente – Si, si, quiero casarme contigo Trunks – Pan sonríe.

Todos empiezan a aplaudir.

Trunks sonríe y se levanta no deja de mirar a la peli negra, Trunks se pone en frente de ella y la mira a los ojos.

-¡BESO BESO! – decían muchos.

Pan al escuchar "BESO" se pone roja y abre los ojos.

-"demonios… sabia que iban a decir eso…"-dijo Trunks en mente.

-oh no… - dijo Bulma algo preocupada – Trunks solo le iba dar un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo… pero un beso… un beso! – Bulma se tapa la boca y abre los ojos como plato, al ver que su hijo Trunks abraza a Pan por la cintura y acerca su rostro a la de Pan.

-oh por dios – dijo Bra emocionada – la va besar… - dijo Bra en vos baja muy emocionada.

-oh – Videl sorprendida y Gohan sonriendo.

-wow – dijo Milk emocionada.

-no puede ser… - dijo Light en vos baja algo celoso.

-si… si, besa la Trunks, para que se enojo ese maldito de Light – ríe malvado Goten.

-"tenemos que besarnos… si no todos sospecharan, solo es un beso" – dijo Pan en mente algo nerviosa, por que Trunks estaba acercándose a Pan.

-¡BESO BESO! – dijeron muchos.

-tranquila – susurro Trunks a Pan.

Pan mueve la cabeza diciendo que si.

Trunks cierra los ojos y Pan no los cierra, ella esta muy nerviosa por que es su primer beso, jamás a tenido novio, Trunks avezado a muchas chavas y tiene mas experiencia, pero Pan, no.

_Narra Trunks – Me acerque a ella y la besa, sentí sus labios tan suaves y tiernos, a lo largo de mi vida eh besado a muchas chavas pero besar a mi ex mejor amiga, era diferente, no se por que pero me puse un poco nervioso por a ver unido mis labios con la de ella, sentí algo cálido brotar en mi corazón sentí que mi corazón brincaba… ¿pero por que? jamás eh sentido mi corazón brincar de esa forma… - Fin de Narración._

Todos aplauden.

_Narra Pan – Sentí los labios de Trunks, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse, sentí mis mejillas arder, sentí que mi corazón palpitaba ¿pero por que? esto nunca me ah pasado, esto era raro, Trunks empezó a mover sus labios y yo separe mi boca para poder respirar – Fin de Narración._

Trunks la mira y Pan también, los dos se miran algo confundidos.

-"¿bese a Pan…?" – decía Trunks en mente, mirando a Pan.

-"Trunks y yo nos besamos…- dijo Pan en mente mirando al peli lila.

Trunks no podía creer que avía besado a su ex amiga Pan, esto era algo extraño para el y para ella también. Los dos jóvenes no podían creer que avían besado esto era algo raro para ellos. Trunks y Pan se sonrojaron, Trunks suelta a Pan y los dos miran hacia otro lado.

Al día Siguiente.

-a si que te vas a casar con Trunks Brief – dijo una de pelo rubio y ojos verdes a Pan.

-que suerte tienes Pan, ow estoy tan celosa – dijo una de pelo rojo y ojos morados.

Pan no ponía atención a sus amigas, estaba muy distraída muy pensativa.

-ow… yo siempre estaba segura de que Trunks y Pan se iban a casar, los dos mejores amigos luego terminan de ser novios y después se casan como las películas de Romance… - suspira la peli rosa de ojos azules.

Pan empieza recordase cuando Trunks la beso. –"ese beso fue… tan lindo…"- decía Pan en mente.

-Pan y Trunks asen muy bonita pareja – dijo una de peli azul ojos cafés.

Trunks estaba con sus amigos charlando.

-órale Trunks, como es eso de que te vas a casar con Pan, ¿Qué no era la novia de Light? – preguntaron los amigos de Trunks al peli lila.

Trunks no estaba poniendo atención a sus amigos, Trunks estaba muy pensativo.

-que raro… ¿pero desde cuando Trunks anduvo con Pan? Yo jamás lo vi juntos a los dos… - decía uno de lentes con pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-ejejejeje pues se lo tenían muy bien escondidito ¿no lo creen? – dijo Goten a lo demás.

-si, y tu que eres el tío de Pan ¿tu sabias de esto? – preguntaron los chicos a Goten.

-yo… eh pues claro obvio, soy el mejor amigo de Trunks y el tío de Pan, yo sabia que ellos dos eran novio lo mantenían en secreto jejejeje – miente Goten a su amigos.

-ah ya entendí – dijeron los amigos de Trunks.

Trunks empezó a recordar cuando beso a Pan. –"sus labios… tan suaves y dulces, tan delicados y cálidos…"- decía Trunks en mente con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

-pues yo estoy muy confundido – dijo uno de pelo negro.

-yo también estoy confundido – dijeron muchos.

-si es algo raro jejeje – dijo Goten nervioso.

Todos en la Universidad estaban ablando de la boda de Trunks y Pan, todas mirando a Pan feo por que tenían envidia y celos de que Pan este comprometida con el bombón de Trunks.

Todos estaban confundidos.

-Pan mira ahí esta tu futuro esposo – dijo una de pelo castaño a Pan.

Pan voltea y mira a Trunks.

-mira Trunks, ahí esta la madre de tus hijos – reían los chicos.

Trunks voltea y mira a Pan.

-"Trunks…"-dijo Pan en mente mirando al peli lila.

Pan empieza a sentir su corazón palpitar.

-"Pan…"-dijo Trunks en mente mirando a la peli negra.

Trunks empieza a sentir su corazón brincar mucho.

Los dos se miraron y medio se sonríen.

-ahí… mucho amor – dijo una peli negra a Pan.

Los dos empiezan a recordar el beso que se dieron y se sonrojan, y miran hacia otro lado.

-"¿Por qué me palpita mi corazón…?" – se preguntaba en mente la peli negra muy confundida.

-wow, amigo Pan realmente es muy bella – dijo uno de pelo verde y ojos azules.

-"mi corazón otra vez palpito ¿por que? – se preguntaba en mente el peli lila muy confundido.

-yo pensé que Light era tu novio Pan – dijo una de peli verde a Pan.

-no, Light es solo mi amigo – sonríe Pan.

-si claro… - dijo una rubia no convencida.

-deberás ¿Dónde esta Light? No aparecido – dijo una de peli rosa a Pan.

-esta con sus amigos – dijo Pan a sus amigas.

-que raro… Light siempre esta contigo – dijo una de pelo rojo a Pan.

Y a si pasaron los días… Trunks y Pan estaban muy pensativos y distraídos pensando y recordando de ese beso que se dieron, siempre se veían en la Universidad y sus corazones empezaban a palpitar los dos estaban totalmente confundidos pero en realidad los dos jóvenes les gustaba este sentimiento que sentían. Este sentimiento este sentir los confundía a los dos.

Light ya no se acercaba a Pan, por que si Light se acerca a Pan, todos mal pensarían, pensarían que siguen siendo novios por cual nunca lo fueron etc. después que se case Pan, Light podrá acercarse a Pan.

Trunks y Goten estaban en un café charlando.

-Goten… tengo algo que contarte – dijo Trunks algo preocupado.

-dime – Goten se pone serio.

-cuando bese a Pan, mi corazón palpito ¿por que? mi corazón jamás palpito de esa manera… sentí algo extraño pero a la vez me gusto este sentimiento – dijo Trunks a Goten.

-o por dios… - Goten se agarra la frente.

-tu ya sabes que eh besado me con muchas, pero con Pan… fue muy diferente, tal vez por que es mi amiga… mi ex amiga… no se – dijo Trunks confundido.

-Trunks… ¿y cuando la vez tu corazón palpita? – pregunto Goten.

-si, siempre que me la encuentro mi corazón palpita… - Trunks toma un poco de café.

-ahí amigo… - Goten le da palmitas a Trunks en su hombro – ¿y siempre piensas en ella? – pregunto Goten a Trunks.

-si, siempre.

-hm… pues lamento decirte amigo, que tu estas enamorado de Pan mi sobrina… digo mi ex sobrina quien nos traiciono – Goten enojado.

-¿que? – Trunks frunció una ceja.

-como es posible, no puedes estar enamorado de esa traicionera.

-¿enserio? Estoy enamorado de ¿Pan? Pero… pero ¿como? – Trunks confundido.

-no lose – Goten confundido.

-¿tu ya as estado enamorado de una chava? – pregunto Trunks a Goten.

-si… - Goten nervioso.

-¿y de quien? – Trunks curioso.

-ejejejejeje pues… - Goten empieza a sudar por los nervios.

-anda dime Goten, prometo no decirle a nadie – Trunks muy sincero.

-bueno… - Goten respira onda – de tu hermana.

-¿Bra? – Trunks abre los ojos impactado – estas enamorado de mi hermana… que raro – Trunks confundido.

-si lo se… que raro ¿verdad? – ríe Goten.

-si jejejeje – Trunks se agarra la cabeza.

-no le vayas a decir eh – dijo Goten a Trunks.

-claro que no amigo, yo no le diré – sonríe Trunks – ¿Cuándo le confesaras? – pregunto el peli lila a Goten.

-hm… no se… - dijo Goten pensando. – pero tu ¿Qué vas hacer? No puedes estar enamorado de Pan, ella es cruel y nos traiciono – Goten cruza sus brazos.

-pues la tengo que olvidar… - Trunks cruza sus brazos.

-¿pero como? Va ser difícil amigo… -

-¿difícil por que? – pregunto Trunks.

-después que se casen ustedes dos vivirán juntos y en un año entero.

-es cierto, se me olvido… hm…. Tratare de no estar tanto en la casa y tratare de esconderme de ella, será fácil – sonríe de lado Trunks.

-y tenemos que ir a las fiestas eh…

-por supuesto que si – sonríe el peli lila.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de Autora:**Konichiwa Lectores :D

^_^ estoy tan contenta por fin me inspire para escribir este capitulo pffff si que me tarde mucho jajajaj

T_T es que tuve problems con mis primas -_- ellas me desanimaron y me decepcionaron por cual me deprimieron bien gacho la neta estaba bien inspirada el día LUNES primero de abril, pero mi prima me invito a comer comida china en un buffet etc. y vi a un chino bien guapo :3 que me inspiro MAS ow…. Me la pase la noche en casa de mi prima y con mis otras 3 primas y mi tía y mi mom y mi brother, fuimos a la feria y estuvo chido bien perrón pero… al día siguiente =( hubo un problema pffff estuve deprimida y toda la semana estuve como una ZOMBIE xD hahaha

Pero todo ya esta mejor ^_^ mi cumple ya mero se acerca y eso me pone feliz ^_^

¿Trunks esta enamorado de Pan? Wow eso no me lo esperaba xD

¿Goten enamorado de Bra? Eso si no me lo esperaba pero que chido xD

¿Pan enamorada de Trunks? Eso si quien sabe pero yo creo que tal vez si este enamorada. xD

Espero que les haiga gustado este Capitulo ^_^ esta corto lose jejeje pero bueno los otros próximos Capítulos estarán mas largos bueno eso creo jejeje

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC DEJEN POR FAVOR SUS **REVIEWS **ESO ME INSPIRA MUCHO LA VERDAD.

¡ARIGATO LECTORES!


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que les guste este Capitulo Lectores.**

Mas Que Amigos?

Capitulo 7: La falsa Boda de Trunks y Pan.

BY: Maid-Takumi-Joss

Los Días pasaron y por fin llego el día primero, de Diciembre, un domingo.

Todos los invitados estaban sentados en la iglesia. Trunks estaba parado esperando por su "novia" Pan, Trunks estaba totalmente nervioso por que se sentía esto real, como si se hubiese casado de verdad.

Algunas muchachas lloraban por que no querían que su Trunks se casara.

Algunos amigos de Pan estaban decepcionados y tristes por que se iba a casar con Trunks. (Pan tenia muchos pretendientes)

Light estaba ahí también el estaba totalmente furioso, molesto, pero tenia que controlarse.

Todos los hombres tenían trajes de galas y todas las mujeres tenían puesto vestidos elegantes. Trunks estaba vestido diferente a todos aquellos, el tenia un pantalón puesto color negro de vestir muy elegante, se podía notar que su traje de Trunks, estaba muy costoso. Trunks estaba muy bien peinado y arreglado se veía tan guapo, muy hermoso, muy bello, atractivo, seductor, sexy, etc. eso es lo que pensaban todas.

-llegamos – dijo Goten a Pan.

Pan tenia los ojos cerrados estaba totalmente nerviosa.

El chofer abre la puerta de la lujosa limosina.

-sal hija – Gohan baja de la limosina y Pan también.

El vestido blanco de Pan era tan hermoso tan lindo y elegante, no era tan exagerado. Tenía puesto su velo que le tapaba el rostro, con su ramo de flores en manos.

-te vez tan hermosa hija – Gohan quería llorar por lo bella que se veía su única hija Pan.

– gracias Papa

– estoy nervioso... parece como si fuera en verdad una boda – dijo Gohan.

– yo igual… - dijo Pan temblando.

– ese anillo que tanto tanto… quieres pronto será tuyo… alégrate hija – Gohan le sonríe a su hija.

– Es cierto…- susurro Pan – el anillo va ser mío… - Pan se puso contenta.

– a si me gusta que estés alegre – Gohan contento.

Pan agarra el brazo de su padre.

Los dos pelinegros entraron a la iglesia, todos estaban parados mirando a los pelinegros. Pan estaba temblando y eso lo noto su Papa por que el ramo que tenia Pan en su mano se movía un poco.

– Relájate hija – susurro Gohan a Pan.

Todos empezaron a susurrar lo hermosa que estaba Pan.

Trunks estaba parado en el altar, esperando a su "novia", Trunks la miraba a Pan, el empezó a ponerse nervioso esa chica vestida de novia, se veía realmente hermosa, ese vestido blanco que tenia puesto Pan, se marcaba su perfecto cuerpo "realmente cambio" pensaba Trunks "ya no es una niña" Trunks sonrió "es toda una mujer" pensaba Trunks en mente.

Light miro a su amiga Pan, el estaba sorprendido, esa Pan lucia muy bien en ese vestido blanco "la boda se ve realmente real, pero lo bueno de esto es que todo es falso" pensaba Light con una sonrisa maligna.

Gohan y Pan por fin llegaron al altar donde se encontraba Trunks el "novio". Gohan entrego a su hija Pan a Trunks, Gohan sonriente se va a sentar.

Pan y Trunks miran hacia enfrente, el Padre empieza hablar. Pan y Trunks estaban totalmente nerviosos muy pensativos recordando…

_**Flashback**_

_Cuando el padre diga; puede besar la novia, se tienen que besar – dijo Bulma a Trunks y Pan._

– _Si, tienen que besarse para que se vea real – dijo Videl a Pan y Trunks._

– _¿eh? – Trunks y Pan en shock._

– _para mi no hay problema si ustedes dos se besan – dijo Gohan a Pan y Trunks._

_**Fin de flashback.**_

**El Beso**

-¿Trunks Brief aceptas casarte con Pan Son asta que la muerte los separe? – Pregunto el Padre.

– Si Acepto – dijo Trunks sonriendo.

-¿Pan Son aceptas casarte con Trunks Brief asta que la muerte los separe? – Pregunto el Padre.

– Si Acepto – dijo Pan.

_INTERCAMBIO DE LAS ARGOLLAS _

Trunks sonriendo, agarra el anillo donde se encuentra en una cajita roja, color sangre sobre una almohadita blanca, que sostiene la cajita con las argollas. Que sostiene en manos su hermana Bra y, alado de ella su mejor amigo Goten (los padrinos de anillos)

Bra muy contenta y, emocionada pensando "le va poner el anillo owww que emoción" decía en su mente con una gran sonrisa.

Trunks, toma la mano derecha de Pan y le pone el anillo.

Pan, agarra el anillo y toma la mano derecha de Trunks, y le pone el anillo.

_-_Puede besar la novia…

Los dos escucharon el Padre decir "_Puede besar la novia" _

Light mira hacia abajo no quiere ver los besarse.

Gohan y Videl muy emocionados.

Bulma Milk y Bra llorando de alegría Vegeta roda sus ojos.

Goten con una sonrisa.

Todos esperaban el beso de los casados para aplaudir les.

Trunks y Pan nerviosos tratando de controlarse por los nervios.

Trunks se acerca un poco mas a Pan, y con las dos manos levanta el velo que tapa el rostro de Pan, Pan observa y se sonroja.

Trunks mira a Pan "eres muy hermosa" dice Trunks en mente.

Pan lo mira y trata de sonreír "¿por que me pongo nerviosa…?" decía en su mente confundida "es solo un beso" decía en su mente "relájate Pan es solo un beso…" decía Pan en mente tratando de relajarse, Pan sonrió, y miro sus ojos azules y claros del peli lila.

Trunks miraba los ojos de Pan, sus ojos negros y profundos.

Trunks coloco sus manos en su cintura de Pan, Pan coloco sus manos en el cuello de Trunks, los dos se acercaban mas y mas, los dos cerraron sus ojos y por fin sus labios estaban conectados.

Trunks empezó a sentir su corazón palpitar y Pan también.

Todos aplaudieron y los fotógrafos empezaron a tomarles fotos, Trunks y Pan sienten muchos flash sobre ellos.

Sus labios jugaron como 8 segundos y, se separaron, ese beso fue Cálido y suave los dos sonrieron y voltearon hacia los invitados agarrados de las manos, bajaron del altar todos seguían aplaudiendo.

– ¡Vivan! – Decían todos – ¡Vivan los novios! – Decían – ¡Vivan los Esposos! – decían otros.

La Fiesta.

Es una Sala de Fiestas, muy grande y muy elegante, avía muchas mesas en forma de círculo, todos los invitados estaban sentados y comiendo, todos charlando, avía un escenario en frente, estaba un grupo tocando música Clásica.

-no quiero comer – dijo Pan algo desanimada.

– Pero tienes que comer – dijo Bra.

– No quiero... – dijo Pan algo triste en vos baja.

-¿donde esta Trunks? – Pregunto Bulma.

– esta platicando con unos señores – dijo Videl.

– Lo están felicitando – dijo Goten contento.

-Pan, no estés mirando la comida - dijo Gohan mirando a su hija – ¿por que estas triste Pan? – Pregunto Gohan algo preocupado.

– no… se… - suspiro Pan.

– Anda come… - dijo Bra animando a Pan, Pan empieza a comer un poco despacio.

-Ese beso fue tan real – dijo Bulma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Si, fue muy hermoso… - dijo Videl en forma dulce.

– ¡yo casi me desmayo! – dijo Bra riendo.

Todos empezaron hablar del "Beso de Pan y Trunks" Pan se paro enojada, los Briefs y los Sons la miraron.

– Voy al baño… - dijo Pan enojada, no quería escucharlos platicar sobre el beso, le avergonzaba mucho que hablaran de eso.

Light miro que Pan se levanto de su asiento, vio que ella se dirigía hacia los baños. Light se paro, para también ir hacia donde Pan iba.

-Trunks Felicidades – decían unos amigos de el.

– Eres muy afortunado de tener una espesa tan bella.- decía un amigo de Trunks.

– Si tienes mucha suerte amigo - decía otro amigo de Trunks.

El amigo de Trunks, le dio una palmita en su espalda.

-¿Bra quieres bailar? – pregunto Goten a Bra.

– Si vamos – Bra y Goten van hacia la pista, a bailar.

-hey Vegeta, esos dos asen bonita pareja ¿no lo crees? – dijo Bulma contenta.

– ¡Hmp! – Vegeta miro hacia otro lado.

– Ow esta celoso… - susurro Bulma divertida.

– No digas tonterías mujer – Vegeta cruza sus manos, un poco molesto lo que dijo su esposa "esos dos asen bonita pareja no lo crees" lo molesto.

– Bra y Goten se ven muy bien juntos… - dijo Bulma mientras los miraba a la peli azul y el pelinegro divertidos bailando.

– a ja si como sea… - dijo Vegeta – bla bla bla… - dijo Vegeta.

- (¬_¬) admítelo Vegeta, Bra y Goten asen bonita pareja, verdad que ¿si? - Bulma cruzo sus manos mirando a su Esposo.

- admito que los dos, no se ven bien juntos – mintió Vegeta.

_Mientras tanto… _

-¿que…? ¿que es… esto lo que siento? – susurro Pan tocando su pecho y con una cara triste.

– desde que Trunks y yo, nos besamos en la fiesta de C.C me eh sentido total mente extraña…- Pan se sentó en el piso apoyándose en la pared.

– acaso me estoy ¿enamorando? – se pregunto Pan, Pan triste con las manos tapando su cara.

– No, no… yo no puedo enamorarme – pensó en mente – y de Trunks… - dijo Pan.

– Y de Trunks – repitió Light las últimas palabras que dijo Pan.

-¿Light? – Pan mira a Light – me asustaste – sonrió Pan a Light.

Light se sienta a lado de ella.

– y de Trunks… - repitió otra vez Light mirándola.

Pan agacho la mirada.

– Yo… me siento mal… - dijo Pan triste.

– Si me imagino… - susurro Light – Desde que Trunks y tú se besaron en la fiesta de C.C has estado, últimamente as estado muy extraña…- dijo Light a Pan.

Pan mira a Light

– Lo note… - dijo Light – los últimos días estabas muy rara muy pensativa y distraída, es eso lo que te tiene a si... es por eso que estas triste… estas mal… - dijo Light, el adivino lo que tenia Pan.

– Si – dijo Pan – bese a Trunks otra vez… - Pan se toca sus labios.

- y te estas sintiendo mas rara de lo que estabas… - dijo Light a Pan.

-no quiero… no quiero… en… ena… - Pan no podía decirlo.

– Enamorarte – dijo Light, la frase que no podía decir Pan.

– si… no quiero… - Pan agacho la mirada.

Light, agarro su mano de Pan y, cruzo sus dedos con la de ella.

– No te preocupes Pan – dijo Light mirando la.

– Ayúdame por favor… - dijo Pan con tristeza.

– Yo te ayudare… - dijo Light – "no dejare que te enamores de Trunks…"- decía en su mente.

Mientras tanto…

-¿donde esta Pan…? – Pregunto Trunks a su hermana.

– Fue al baño… - dijo Bra – "ya se tardo mucho…" - pensó Bra – aurita vengo – Bra, se levanto para ir a buscar a su mejor amiga Pan.

_Mientras tanto… _

-Voy a vivir con el… siempre voy a verlo… vamos a dormir en el mismo techo! – dijo Pan desesperada y asustada. – Light tengo miedo… - dijo Pan nerviosa – tengo que alejarme de el… - dijo Pan en voz baja.

– si quieres alejarte de el tienes que tratar de no verlo en la casa – dijo Light a Pan.

–¿Pero… como…? - susurro Pan pensativa.

– Fácil – dijo Light – Trunks estudia, y después de estudiar se va a trabajar y llega como a las 8 de la noche a su Casa – dijo Light, lo conocía bien a ese Trunks.

– despierta mas temprano, para no verte con el hm… ya que me acorde el después de trabajar se va a los antros con Goten, y llegan como la de la mañana.

– Entonces no lo voy a ver – dijo Pan algo contenta.

- si ases lo que te dije… - dijo Light.

- si lo hare – Pan muy segura y contenta.

_Mientras tanto…_

Bra llego a los Sanitarios, cuando en eso ve a Pan y Light sentados en el piso, agarrados de la mano, platicando a gusto, en eso Bra rápidamente se esconde.

– "¿Que asen los dos ahí…? están agarrados de la mano… ¿entonces si son novios…? hm… pobre Light se la estará pasando mal… ya que Pan esta casada con mi hermanito… pero Light ya sabe por que tiene que casarse… no creo que este molesto… hm… espero que Pan y Light no terminen…." – pensaba Bra yéndose de ahí.

_Mientras tanto…_

– Pan… - murmuro Light – te vez hermosa… - Light sonrió haciendo que Pan se sonrojara – te vez real mente hermosa con ese vestido de novia – dijo Light en forma seductiva, Light le sonríe de lado en forma seductiva (cuando Light sonríe de lado y en forma seductiva a las chicas las vuele locas y tontas pero ah Pan no ella es diferente a todas).

– "¿dijo que me veo hermosa? dijo que me veo hermosa con este vestido de novia… y lo dijo en tono seductiva… me sonrió de lado y en forma SEDUCTIVA me lanzo esa mirada! ¿Acaso le gusto…?" – decía en su mente Pan, estaba pensativa miro a Light insegura – "tal vez estoy imaginando me cosas… yo… no creo que le guste…" - decía Pan en su mente.

– ¿por que me miras a si… Pan…?- ríe Light, Pan deja de mirar lo y agacha la mirada confundida.

-¿que tanto piensas Pan? – Pregunto Light.

– hm… Light… yo… - Pan nerviosa. – ¿yo… te gusto? – Pan se sonroja y suelta la mano de Light.

Light abre los ojos y se sorprende por la pregunta que le hiso la pelinegra jamás pensó que le preguntaría eso.

– no te voy a mentir Pan – dijo Light en tono serio – a mi me gustas… mucho… - susurro Light, no mentía.

Pan al escuchar eso abre mas los ojos y lo mira sorprendida.

– nunca te lo dije por que no sabia como decirte lo… - Light la mira a los ojos.

Bra se detiene "que estoy haciendo, si miran a Pan y Light juntos, sospechara la gente, esto no esta bien tengo que volver" Bra se da la vuelta y se va hacia los sanitarios.

-Light… - dijo Pan en voz baja acercándose un poco a Light, Light también se acerca a ella.

Bra llego justo cuando Pan y Light acercaban sus caras

– Se van a besar…. – dijo Bra en voz baja - o dios… - dijo Bra nerviosa – "ni modos tengo que interrumpirlos" Bra apropósito tose haciendo que los dos jóvenes sentados en el piso vean a Bra, los dos jóvenes al ver a Bra parada, Pan y Light se sonrojan.

– lo siento no quise interrumpir… - dijo la peli azul.

- ¡Bra! – dijo Pan asustada, Light se levanta y Pan también.

– Si los ven a los dos juntos, empezaran los chismes… - Bra medio los regaño.

Pan va hacia Bra y Light atrás de Pan

– ehi Detente – dijo Bra a Light – tu que date aquí – mando Bra a Light – Cuando nos mires que estamos en la mesa ya sentadas, sales – dijo la peli azul – no queremos que la gente sospeche – dijo Bra en voz baja

– okey... no hay problema, esperare – dijo Light cruzando sus manos.

– Bueno… vamos Pan –Bra agarra la manos Pan, Pan mira a Light y le sonríe, Light le de vuelve la sonrisa a Pan, las dos chicas caminan hacia su mesa.

– Oh my god – dijo Bra emocionada – ¿por que nunca me dijiste que Light era tu novio? – Bra emocionada no para de hablar, Pan trata de hablar pero Bra no la deja - ¡Ow que lindos los dos asen bonita pareja en serio – dice Bra emocionada – ow… Se iban a besar… estaban apunto de besarse… - dice Bra contenta.

– Pero... – dice Pan.

- pero por culpa mía, no los deje besarse, que mala soy – ríe Bra- ¿pero Light esta bien… de que hayas casado te? digo ¿no esta enojado triste celoso de que haigas besado mi hermanito… 2 veces? – Bra pensativa – pero no creo que este enojado, Light es un buen chico – Bra sonríe mas – espero que no te haigas peleado con el… ¿no te reclamo que haigas besado a Trunks?... ¿No se enojo de que haigas casado te con Trunks…? Por que yo se que Light y Trunks no se llevan nada bien… - susurro Bra, la peli azul no paraba de hablar parecía una cotorra.

Las Dos jóvenes llegaron a su mesa.

-Por fin llegan – dice Bulma.

Las dos jóvenes se sientan en la mesa, Pan se sienta enfrente de Trunks

– ¿adonde estabas…? - pregunto Gohan a Pan.

– yo… eh… estaba en el baño… - sonrió Pan.

– tardaste mucho… ¿te sientes mal…? – pregunto Milk a Pan.

– Me siento bien – mintió Pan.

– Bra… ¿que tanto hacia Pan en el baño? – susurro el peli lila en la oreja de la peli azul, Trunks sabia que Pan mentía la conocía muy bien.

– Estaba con su novio… - susurro Bra en su oreja de Trunks.

– ¿que…? – dijo Trunks.

- si estaban platicando y estaban apunto de besarse… - rio Bra

– ¿estaban apunto de besarse..? – Decía en su mente Trunks, Trunks estaba un poco molesto –" Pan estaba con ese imbécil y estaban apunto de besarse" – dijo Trunks en mente - maldito… - dijo Trunks, en voz baja. Trunks apretó sus puños.

_Todos terminaron de comer y era hora del Baile de los Esposos._

_El Baile De los Esposos _

Trunks y Pan se pararon, todos aplaudieron, los esposos fueron a la pista, los dos jóvenes se pusieron frente a frente algo nerviosos, Pan no quería mirar lo se sentía extraña, y enojada, enojada: por que Trunks es malo (es lo que piensa) por que Trunks le quito las "novias" de Light. Trunks la mira y Pan también, Trunks sonríe y Pan no.

-Pan… sonríe… - dijo Trunks en vos baja.

-no quiero…. – dijo Pan en vos baja.

-no me importa si no quieres sonreír – dijo Trunks en tono enojado – trata de sonreír – dijo Trunks en vos baja.

Pan se enfada por que Trunks la regaño, Pan finge una sonrisa.

-te odio… - murmuro Pan.

-yo también te odio – murmuro Trunks.

Trunks coloca su mano izquierda, en la cintura de Pan, con la otra mano derecha agarra la mano de Pan, Pan coloca su mano en el hombro de Trunks.

-¿lista? – dijo Trunks con una sonrisa de lado.

-si – dijo Pan enojada.

La Canción Empieza ("El Castillo Vagabundo" – soundtrack).

Pan al escuchar esa canción "El Castillo Vagabundo" se sorprende. Trunks y Pan empiezan a bailar, todos aplauden.

-esa canción… - dijo Pan en tono bajo.

-es tú favorita – dijo Trunks mirando a Pan, Pan lo mira y se sonroja.

-mi favorita - dijo Pan sonriendo le.

La canción termina y empieza la de "Pasion"

_Sueñas con un amor_

_Puro, sin condición_

_Fuerte, eterno como el sol _

_Con el que se dibuja una pasión _

-esa canción… es mi favorita también – Pan se pone contenta.

_Sueñas con un amor_

_Limpio, con devoción_

-si lo se… – sonrió Trunks.

_Libre sacar las alas del corazón_

_Y volar adonde anida la pasión_

Pan, estaba contenta, y a la vez enojada (por lo que le hiso Light). Pero Pan estaba disfrutando bailar con sus canciones favorita y con Trunks, ese que fue ase mucho tiempo su mejor amigo, ese al quien lo quería mucho como un hermano, pero lo que le hiso al pobre Light, quitándole el amor de su vida, a esa con quien se iba a casar "Thaii Lee" y su segúndo amor "Rimi".

Pan, cambio la mirada feliz que tenía. Estaba recordando, lo que Trunks le hiso a Light y, recordando también cuando vio a Trunks y Rimi besándose. Pan puso una cara muy seria, miraba los ojos de Trunks.

-"Te odio te odio te odio" – decían en su mente Pan con una rabia.

_Nunca te fallara_

_Alguien en quien confiar_

-"¿por que Trunks…? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Light?" – se preguntaba Pan en mente.

_Un ángel que de la mano te llevara_

_A descubrir un mundo de Pasión_

-"nunca pensé que fueras malo…" - decía en su mente, Pan pone una cara triste.

-Pan sonríe… - dijo Trunks en vos baja.

Pan no dijo nada, solo miraba los ojos de Trunks.

-¿Pan? – dijo Trunks con una ceja arriba.

Pan siento sus mejillas arder, Pan empezó a llorar.

-"te extraño tanto Trunks…" - dijo Pan en mente.

Todos notaron que Pan estaba llorando, pensaron que lloraba por felicidad. Pero no ella no lloraba de felicidad, lloraba de rabia, por que extrañaba mucho a Trunks, el quien fue su mejor amigo. Ahora que Pan esta frente a frente de Trunks, Pan se siente feliz, ase mucho tiempo, que no estaba tan cercas de Trunks.

-Pan… ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo Trunks en vos baja.

Pan se limpio sus mejillas, Trunks no entendía lo que le pasaba.

-estoy bien – mintió Pan.

-No – dijo Trunks muy serio – dime lo que te pasa ¿por que estas así? – pregunto Trunks.

-te dije que estoy bien – dijo Pan enojada – ya no me hables por favor – dijo Pan, Pan sonríe como si nada, Trunks confundido.

La canción termina y todos aplauden.

Light estuvo observando a la parejita casada, el estaba muy enojado.

Trunks y Pan se sientan en su mesa, donde estaban sus padres de Pan y de Trunks.

-Se veían muy bien los dos – decía Goten

-los dos se veían tan lindos… - decía Bra emocionada.

-¿Por qué lloraste Pan? – pregunto Gohan.

-me duele mucho… mi cabeza… - mintió Pan.

-aurita te traigo unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza – dijo Bulma.

Trunks no creía nada de lo que Pan decía.

-no seas una mentirosa – susurro el peli lila en la oreja de Pan.

Pan al escuchar Trunks decir le "no seas una mentirosa "se levanta enojada.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Milk.

-voy a cambiarme, me cuesta mucho caminar con el vestido – dijo Pan.

-te acompaño – dijo Bra levantándose.

-okey – las dos jóvenes se van a un cuarto donde esta su segundo vestido de Pan.

Light miro que Pan y Bra se fueron, Light se para y las persigue.

-Hey Trunks – dice Goten divertido.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Trunks.

-creo que Light definitivamente va terminar con Pan – dijo Goten emocionado.

-no te emociones Goten – dijo Trunks tomado un poco de vino – aun que este casado con Pan, y haiga besado a su novia dos veces, no la va dejar.

-hm... y ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? – pregunto Goten.

-por que el no se va rendir fácilmente, lo conozco muy bien, cuando un hombre esta enamorado no se rinde fácilmente – dijo Trunks muy seguro – el es como yo – Trunks sonrió de lado.

-pero el es malo y tu no – dijo Goten a Trunks.

-cierto – dijo Trunks.

Pan y Bra entran a un cuarto.

-aquí esta tu vestido – dijo Bra con el vestido en manos.

-¡BRA! – grito Pan asustada.

-¿Qué?! – grito Bra asustada.

-no me voy a poner ese vestido! – cruzo las manos Pan enojada mirando ese vestido que tenia en manos su mejor amiga.

-pero ¿Por qué? – Bra mira el vestido – esta muy lindo… - dice Bra mientras mira el vestido.

-Bra…. Ese vestido esta ! Muy llamativo! – dijo Pan sentándose en un sillón.

-ahí por dios! No exageres Pan, este vestido yo lo hice especialmente para ti – dijo la peli azul.

-especialmente – dijo la peli negra.

-si! Pero mira – Bra le enseña el vestido – es llamativo pero elegante, que tiene de malo ¿eh? ¿Que no te gusta de este vestido? – pregunto Bra.

- esta muy lindo el vestido Bra – dijo Pan levantándose del sillón.

- ¿y? – dice Bra

- pero esta muy escotado… y de en frente! Y atrás también! – dijo Pan quejándose.

-eres mala… - dijo Bra muy triste.

- no lo soy – dijo Pan.

Bra mira a Pan, Bra pone una carita triste (pone una carita triste como un cachorrito).

-OKEY! – Dijo Pan – tu ganas – Pan, agarro el vestido que tiene la peli azul, en manos.

Bra sonríe emocionada (cuando Bra pone esa carita de cachorro nadie resiste). Bra se sale del cuarto y se apoya en la puerta, para esperar la pelinegra, y vigilar que nadie entre.

Pan: se empieza a quitar su vestido, sus zapatillas (como las zapatillas de Cinicienta) Pan agarra el vestido y se lo pone, Pan se mira al espejo grande.

-¡madre mía! – dijo Pan asustada al verse en el espejo.

El vestido estaba ajustado formaba muy bien el cuerpo de Pan. En frente estaba escotado se le veía sus pechos bien formados, atrás estaba muy escotado, al verse en el espejo sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-no… no puedo salir a si…. – dijo Pan asustada – me van a mirar… ahí que pena – dijo Pan, esta avergonzada, este vestido verde estaba muy llamativo – lo bueno que el vestido no esta corto – se mira Pan en el espeso – bueno ni modos tendré que salir a si.. – dijo Pan nerviosa.

En eso llega Light.

-hey Light ¿a quien buscas? – pregunto la peli azul a Light.

-ah Pan – dijo Light a Bra.

-se esta cambiando – dijo Bra, apoyada en la puerta con las manos cruzadas.

-deja me entrar – dijo Light, tratando de entrar, pero la peli azul lo detiene con sus dos manos, en el pecho de Light, tratando de detenerlo.

-no entres! – dijo Bra a Light.

-deja me entrar Bra, necesito hablar con ella – dijo Light a Bra.

-no…. – dijo Bra, pero Light la quita de la puerta, Light logra entrar. Light entra y cierra la puerta con llave

-¿Light? – dijo Pan sorprendida.

Light voltea y mira a Pan, Light se sonroja al ver la con ese vestido verde, se veía mas hermosa, Pan noto que Light la miraba, Pan se sonrojo.

-Light! No me mires! – dijo Pan avergonzada.

-pero... – dijo Light acercándose a ella.

-no me mires, me da vergüenza – dijo Pan apenada, Pan se voltea.

Light mirar que se voltea, mira su espalda desnuda… Light se queda atónito al ver ese escote… Light se acerca más a ella.

-me siento rara con este vestido – decía Pan.

Light se pone enfrente de Pan, Light con sus dos manos acaricia su espalda de Pan.

Pan se congela al sentir las manos de Light.

-tu piel… - susurro Light algo excitado.

Pan se voltea y mira a Light.

-¿que…? - dijo Pan en vos baja nerviosa.

Light con su dedo índice, toca los labios de Pan acariciándolos, Pan abre más los ojos.

-Light… - dijo en vos baja Pan.

Light coloca su mano izquierda en la cintura te Pan y, con la otra mano alza la barbilla de Pan haciendo que ella lo mire asía sus ojos.

-es… suave – gimió Light.

Pan lo mira confundida pensando "me va besar". Pan cierra los ojos y Light también.

Continuara…

Nota de Autora: Konichiwa Lectores ;D Hello!

Espero que les haiga gustado este Capitulo ^^ huhu!

(-_-) Trunks y Pan se casaron yeah ¡por fin¡

Yo pensé que Pan no estaba tan enojada con Trunks, pues Pan como que ya le estaba ablando mas a mi Trunks :3

Pan, aun odia a Trunks, por a ver le quitado sus "dos amores" de Light (si solo supiera que todo es mentira!).

OH MY GOD Pan y Light están apunto de besarse! (O.O)

Las 2 Canciones que bailaron

1. El Castillo Vagabundo (theme song)

2. Pasion – Sarah Brightman

Estas 2 canciones me gustan mucho :3 ¡ESCUCHEN LA! y me dicen que tal ¡ :D

ESTOS SON LOS VESTIDOS QUE USO PAN:

(este es el vestido verde que Pan uso en su boda)

. /-k9bWyGmoIuQ/T_Yq729C8MI/AAAAAAAAD7U/xS2JPkeCGQs/ s1600/1199898065_

AVISO:

(este es el estilo de Pan, son los vestidos que usara en el los próximos Capitulos)

/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/vestidos_

ARIGATO! POR PASAR A LEER MI FIC xD POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

Más Que Amigos

Capitulo 8

BY: Maid-Takumi-Joss

Bra corre rápidamente donde estaba su hermano.

-Trunks… - dijo Bra algo agitada por tanto correr. – Trunks… Light y Pan están a dentro del cuarto, y están en cerrados – dijo la peli azul en el oído de Trunks.

-¿que? – Trunks miro a su hermana, con un ceño fruncido - ¿C-como?

-Light quería entrar en el cuarto por que quería según el hablar con ella, y no le deje por que ella se estaba cambiando de ropa – Trunks abre más los ojos, y se levanta, la peli azul agarra la muñeca de Trunks, y se lo lleva rápidamente en donde se encuentra Pan y Light.

-pero, ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar? – dijo Trunks algo molesto con su hermana, mientras corrían.

-yo no lo deje entrar, el se metió a la fuerza, y cerro con llave.

-¿con llave? – Trunks estaba molesto - ¿Por qué diablos cerro con llaves…? – se preguntaba Trunks en vos baja.

-aquí es - Bra se detiene y Trunks también.

-ese maldito… - dijo Trunks en tono bajo.

Pan y Light lentamente se acercaban, "!abran la puerta!" dijo Trunks en un tono molesto, Pan y Light al escuchar la vos de Trunks, se detienen y miran la puerta.

-Trunks… - dijo Pan algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa? – dijo Light enojado.

-voy abrir – dijo Pan a Light.

-¿pero…? – Light mira a Pan algo enojado "demonios… por poco la beso, y ese maldito de Trunks la arruina todo" dijo Light en mente muy enojado.

Pan abre la puerta.

Trunks estaba con los brazos cruzados, y con una cara de pocos amigos, mirando a Pan.

-¿Qué tanto hacían a dentro, que es lo que quería hablar contigo, Light.? – pregunto la peli azul a Pan.

Pan no dijo nada, estaba callada y pensativa.

Trunks deja de mirar a Pan, y mira hacia Light.

Light mira a Trunks con una cara enojada "maldito, por poco iba a besar a Pan, y tu la riegas" dijo Light en mente muy enojado, "pero esto no se va quedar así, tarde o temprano nos vamos a besar" dijo Light en mente, Light cruza sus brazos y mira a Trunks con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Trunks al ver que Light sonríe con una cara maliciosa, se enoja mas - ¿Pan ya estas lista verdad? – Trunks agarra la muñeca de Pan – vámonos – dijo Trunks seriamente a Pan, el peli lila estaba totalmente furioso por que Pan y Light estaban en cerrados en el cuarto.

Bra, cruza sus brazos y entra al cuarto mirando a Light - ¿y que tanto hablaban? – pregunto la peli azul a Light.

Light mira a Bra, y deja de sonreír – si tu hermano no hubiera interrumpido, Pan y yo hubiéramos…. – Light se acerca a Bra y le dice en oído, algo divertido - …tenido sexo – Light mira a Bra con una cara divertida – otra vez… - Light se le escapa un risita malvada y se va de ahí, dejando a la peli azul sola.

-¿Qué? – Bra con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos – "si tu hermano no hubiera interrumpido, Pan y yo hubiéramos tenido sexo, otra vez" ósea que, NO PUEDE SER – dijo Bra sorprendida – ósea que… Pan ya no es… ya no es… - Bra se tapa la boca – virgen…

_Mientras tanto…_

Trunks y Pan caminaban hacia la fiesta, Trunks estaba muy pensativo, al igual que Pan, "no puede creer lo, Light… yo…. No íbamos a besar…" decía Pan en mente.

-¿y que tanto hablaban los dos? – dijo Trunks al enojado a Pan.

Pan mira a Trunks – eh… pues… - Pan deja de mirar Trunks.

-¿no estaban ablando verdad?

-y eso a ti que te importa – cruzo los brazos la peli negra.

-mira Pan – Trunks mira a Pan – ten mas cuidado ¿si? si te ven con Light, todos sospecharan, y si sospechan… yo pierdo todo, y tu también, y todo por tu culpa, ten mas cuidado ¿si? aquí no hagas tus cochinadas con Light, aguántate asta mañana. – Trunks se adelanta y deja atrás Pan.

-¿que? – Pan se empieza a enojar - ¿cochinadas? – Pan cruza sus brazos y camina rápido hacia la mesa donde esta Trunks.

_Mientras tanto…_

Light se sienta en su mesa.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Numero 17 a Light.

Light saca un cigarrillo y empieza a fumar – estaba en el baño – Light con una sonrisa perversa.

-y que no te da celos, de que tu ex novia Pan, se este casando con tu enemigo – pregunto el androide Numero 17 con una media sonrisa.

Light solo ríe – claro que no – Light lo mira con una cara divertida – claro que no…

_Mientras tanto…_

Pan se sienta a lado de Trunks y lo mira enojada.

Trunks platicando y riendo con Goten ignorando a Pan.

-yo no estaba haciendo cochinadas – Pan le susurro a Trunks, en tono molesto.

Trunks mira a Pan, con una media sonrisa -si claro – Trunks voltea y sigue platicando con Goten.

- baka… - dijo Pan en vos baja.

-aurita vengo – dijo Goten a Trunks.

-si – contesto Trunks.

Goten se va.

Pan sigue mirando a Trunks enojada.

-eres un idiota

Trunks la mira – ¿enserio? – dijo Trunks en tono burlón.

-yo no estaba haciendo cochinadas con Light

-ya no quiero discutir contigo, ok, solo admítelo, no lo niegues – Trunks con una media sonrisa.

Pan deja de ver a Trunks.

-contrólate Pan, aquí no hagas tus cochinadas con tu noviecito, aguántate no seas una calenturienta – ríe Trunks.

-¿huh? ¿Que? – Pan lo mira - ¿que? jajajajajaja eres un maldito, no soy como tu que andas haciendo cochinadas en las fiestas, oh ah caso no recuerdas cuando te vi con Rimi, estaban apunto de tener se… - en eso Trunks la interrumpe.

-Cállate Pan, cállate – dijo el peli lila mirando a Pan enojado.

-eres un asqueroso, un maldito monstro jamás pensé que hubieras echo eso con Rimi, sabiendo que Rimi era la novia de Light, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te odio, te odio Trunks, jamás te perdonare – Pan mira a Trunks con una media sonrisa – me das asco Trunks, me das asco…

Trunks sola la mira, no puede creer que su pequeña Pan le dijera esas cosas tan horribles a Trunks, lo estaba lastimando.

-"como se atreve a decirme eso, a mi nadie me habla así… NADIE" – dijo Trunks en mente mirando feo a Pan.

Trunks se levanta y agarra a Pan de la muñeca – vamos a bailar.

-no quiero, suéltame – dijo Pan en vos baja – suéltame.

-que te levantes – dijo Trunks furioso – vamos a baila, quieras o no.

Pan se levanta, por que todos los invitados estaban mirándola.

-idiota – dijo Pan en vos baja.

Los dos casados se van a la pista, Trunks coloca sus dos manos en la cintura de Pan, apretándola hacia el.

-¿Qué haces? – susurro Pan nerviosa.

Trunks empieza a bailar – muévete, baila.

Pan roda los ojos y empieza a bailar.

Trunks se acerca al oído de Pan y le dice – Rimi besa muy bien – Pan abre los ojos – ella es muy buena besando… y muy buena en el sexo – Trunks la mira – es muy buena, mejor que tu.

Pan empieza a sentir sus mejillas arder, "eres un maldito, un monstro Trunks" decía Pan en mente mirando al peli lila, enojada.

-Light es muy bueno besando también, y besa mas mejor que tu – mintió Pan.

-estas mintiendo

-no lo estoy – Pan se acerca a Trunks y le dice a Trunks en tono excitada – oh, si, y es muy bueno besando… y muy bueno en el sexo – Pan lo mira y empieza a reír.

Trunks al escucharla excitada, frunce una ceja – tu… tu… ya… no eres…. Vir… - en eso Pan interrumpe.

-no soy virgen – sonríe Pan.

-¿que? – Trunks no podía creerlo, su pequeña Pan, ya no es virgen, estaba totalmente furioso sentía su mejillas arder sentía dolor.

-así que es muy bueno besando… - dijo Trunks en vos baja.

-claro, besa mejor que tu.

-así… - Trunks se acerca a ella.

-"me va besar" – dijo Pan en mente, Pan se empieza a poner nerviosa, por que Trunks se acercaba a ella, los labios de Trunks estaban acercándose a los de ella, el corazón de Pan empezaba a palpitar, Pan cierra los ojos.

Trunks se detiene y mira a Pan, "cree que la voy a besar" dijo Trunks en mente, Trunks empieza a reír.

Pan abre los ojos y mira a Trunks riéndose, "me engaño, no me iba a besar" Pan empieza a enojarse.

-dices que soy un monstro, un idiota, que te doy asco, ¿tienes ganas de que te bese verdad?

-eres un estúpido.

-yo te iba a besar, pero me acorde que me dijiste que yo te daba asco, y pues…

-Cállate

-uhy… ¿ya te enojaste? Jajajajajaj.

La fiesta Pan y Trunks se fueron a su nuevo hogar, su hogar estaba una media hora lejos de la ciudad Satan.

Trunks y Pan entraron a su nueva casa, los dos no se dirigían la palabra.

-"wow, esta muy grande, y muy lujosa" – decía Pan en mente.

-"esta muy grande… esta fabuloso" – dijo Trunks con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, mirando asía su alrededor.

La casa no era grande ni pequeña, era perfecta, tenia dos pisos, el primer piso tenia una sala grande con dos sillones largos de piel, color rojo, y la alfombra era de color negro oscuro, las paredes eran rojos color sangre, y la cocina era un poco grande, tenían una mesa cuadrada ni tan grande, el segundo piso, tenia una habitación, un baño, solamente, todo se veía lujoso, los sillones se veían carísimos, la cama de la habitación era grandísima, toda la casa se veía cara y lujoso, atrás tenia un patio grande con una alberca grande cuadrada y muy lindo.

Trunks se quita su saco y lo tira en el piso, se quita su moño negro y lo tira en el piso.

Pan lo mira y enojada le dice - ¡Trunks no tires tu ropa, recógela! – regaño al peli lila, Pan no le gustaba que tiraran la ropa en el piso, Pan es un chica muy limpia.

-no quiero – Trunks sube a las escaleras y va hacia la habitación - ¿que? solo hay una habitación…

En eso Pan sube también – solo hay dos puertas… - Pan abre una puerta – este es el baño – Pan mira la otra puerta – esa a de ser el cuarto… - Pan frunce una ceja – Trunks… solo hay una ¿habitación?

-si… - Trunks y Pan se miran y corren hacia la habitación que esta en el fondo, Pan abre la puerta y entra primero, después Trunks entra.

-yo llegue primero – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-y eso que, yo dormiré aquí – Trunks cruza sus brazos.

-pero yo llegue primero

-no me importa

-ash…

-yo no quiero dormir en la sala, ni dormiré en el piso, voy a dormir aquí en la cama OK.

-pero…

-pero nada Pan, si no quieres compartir la cama, entonces puedes dormirte en la sala o en el piso.

-ash…. – Pan cruza sus brazos y mira a Trunks enojada – no me gusta dormir en el sillón, ni me gusta dormir en el piso… - Pan mira la cama – voy a dormir aquí, pfffff tendré que compartir la cama contigo, que mala suerte tengo.

-jajajajajajajaja – ríe Trunks.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: **Konichiwa, Lectores.

Espero que les haiga gustado **:D** wow, por poco Pan se besa con Light **:3** jejejejeje

El capitulo esta corto **^_^**

Me tarde mucho en actualizar el Capitulo 8 ^^ es que es difícil escribir con este calorón -_-) ase mucho calor la verdad es que no me gusta (U_U a mi me encanta el frio T_T amo el frio :D pero el calor no…. Y aquí en México estamos en primavera -_-) es difícil inspirarme a escribir neta… pero ahora ya esta lloviendo en las noches y eso me inspira ^_^

"**Das Modell" **

"**Pasaron los años, y Pan cumplió sus 18 años con tedio de una vida de riqueza y glamur, y celebridad, es la modelo mas famosa del mundo," **

"**Trunks de tan solo 23 años de edad tachado como mujeriego, un hombre multi-millonario atractivo, seductor, y sexy. Con un corazón frio y cruel, un hombre que le gusta mucho jugar con las mujeres y tratarlas como unas zorras, humillándolas, acostándose con varias mujeres, besuqueándose con varias desconocidas, un grosero." **

**-**_**la historia "Das Modell" es Drama y Romance: trata de Pan una modelo anti-social, que no le gusta hacer amistadas, es forzada a asistir a una fiesta de alta sociedad, Trunks también ira a la fiesta, y cuando conozca a Pan, querrá tener sexo candente con ella, pero Pan lo rechazara y, Trunks hará cualquier cosa para tener sexo con Pan.**_

_**Pronto actualizare "Das Modell" :D **_

Dejen sus **REVIEWS **please. Arigato por leer mi fic!


End file.
